


Judy's New Life

by stevegallacci



Category: Zootopia
Genre: Family Feels, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2018-11-29 16:25:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 41,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11444619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevegallacci/pseuds/stevegallacci
Summary: Nick and Judy have their careers and personal lives going great when tragedy strikes. No longer able to be a ZPD officer, Judy has to consider what she still can do with her life.





	1. Chapter 1

The train back to Bunny Burrow. Judy mused on how each trip, coming or going, had marked a milestone in her life. This time, six years and change after she left for Zootopia, it marked the end of her police career. She had gotten the final notification last week, a full disability discharge. 

She examined her reflection again; her replacement eye was bothering her again and adding to the tearstain that was now a permanent part of her look. Along with all the scars. She looked around to make sure on one was watching and popped the thing out and put it back in its carry case. She put her eye patch on again. 'Argh, Pirate Captain Bunny' would go over well with the little ones. Hopefully. 

But how would the others react? Mom and Dad and a few who had come to visit or help during her recovery knew the full extent of her condition, but the rest had yet to see her. It shouldn't be too bad, the scars were no longer lurid, and the fur had grown back, that helped. And the cheerful full-length dress hid her leg brace. No hiding the crutch though. 

Such an ignominious end, hit by some idiot who was texting while driving. At least it wasn't like Jackson over at the Second; three months earlier he was killed by the same kind of fool. A touch of bitterness there. He barely got a notice in the media, while she, the Hero Savior of Zootopia, that was how they still referred to her half the time, became the centerpiece to a new driving safety campaign. Fortunately, the one PSA that included her trauma record image only aired once, too bloody graphic. She'd seen the image, and it was like viewing her own death. 

Enough of that kind of thinking. A little mental hygiene exercise to settle her down and keep positive. This whole trip was a bit of that kind of therapy as well, along with the welcome reconnect with Family. She was out, fully on her own, taking a trip and taking care of herself. She missed Nick, but this had to be a solo run. 

Poor Nick. Just when they were really settling in to the comfortable routine of married life... Nope, still risk going to the bad places. Better thoughts, better thoughts. Ah, a welcome distraction, the landmarks of Bunny Burrow ahead and the anticipation of arrival. Small duffel strap hung over one shoulder, the little travel case over the other, crutch clamped to her arm. Ready for show time. 

There was a little collective gasp from the crowd of Hopps at the station when Judy stepped out. She came out steady, though stiff, a faint 'ting' from the aluminium body of her crutch. While the joy in her face was genuine, her body was a gaunt shadow of itself, her coat dull and thin. They allowed her the dignity of coming to them rather than rushing in too quickly for unbidden help. 

Her Mother was the first to hug her, "You look terrible! Gonna get you fattened up right quick!" They shared knowing glances. "Thanks Mom, that's what I'm here for." 

The rest of the Hopps Clan on hand, adults only, as Judy might prove to be too shocking to the youngest, milled around her awkwardly, not sure how to approach the handicapped Hare. A lot of tentative one-armed hugs later the party was in a mini-bus and off to the Hopps compound. 

There was a crowd of family at the main house waiting for her. Again none of the really little ones on hand, just in case. There were some shocked faces, a few grimaces, and the same slightly guarded welcome. Judy understood the dynamic of that. Mainly it was simple uncertainty as to how to react, but there was also a contagion fear, could that bad luck rub off? She had noticed it back at the precinct. That and she was no longer one of them, no longer an acting officer. She still had a few friends, but even they were now being kind to the outsider. 

But, over the days that followed, her condition became the norm and she was fully family again. The younger ones were carefully introduced and reacted better than feared. 'Pirate Captain Judy' did work after a fashion, and the smallest were simply happy to have an adult around who couldn't escape them too quickly. For her part, Judy basked in the distraction of all the kits' attention. 

She also fitted well into the role of caregiver to many of the littlest, freeing her sisters for other chores. And she found that her damage was less an impediment than she feared. She still couldn't keep up with more agile kits, but the lifting and handling of even the chubbiest bunny was still possible. And being able to DO things, really contribute to the situation and others, was the best part of it. 

Judy had never liked being fussed over, she had been an awful patient during childhood illness. Later, in the several misadventures with the ZPD that had put her in Hospital, she had jeopardized her recovery repeatedly in her frustration and impatience to get out from under nursing care. In this latest and worse case, she endlessly fretted and fumed over the attention, even as her body was still shattered from the accident. 

Nick's assistance was the worst. Not that he was bad at what he did. Far from it, as he was steadfast and attentive to her every need, no matter how ignoble. But that he was witness to her at her worst, at her most vulnerable, had been a source of terrible dismay. That she had done no less for him, more than once, never entered her mind. 

But here, with her kin, she could be helpful again. 

True to her farming upbringing, Judy was always up at the crack of dawn with the rest of the family. When she wasn't needed for babysitting, she walked around the farm, for exercise, of course, and to recollect on her time there in her youth. Good times with a loving family. Yet, her ambitions always set her a bit apart. 

She had never thought such superior or more valuable, though some took her efforts as a rejection of their humble choices. There had been some small resentment back in the day, even more so when she became the Hero of Zootopia. She had seen the look a few had given her, and was dismayed that even now, they had the cruel satisfaction of seeing her brought low. 

But this morning was a good morning, and for a moment, she didn't have a care in the world. She leaned up against an old dead tractor, seemed like every proper farm had a rusted hulk somewhere on their property, to rest a moment and watch the sun burn off the last of the morning mists. It was there where her Mother found her. 

"Hi, Bun Bun."

"Hi, Mom. Beautiful morning."

The older Doe nodded and the two basked in the still tentative warmth. Finally, "How you doing?" Judy was looking better. In the days spent here, she had gotten her appetite back and even gained a little weight; though never plump enough for her liking. 

"Times like this, pretty good." While leaned against the tractor, Judy took her crutch off and rubbed her arm. "I'm going to have to do more work on the other arm," comparing the two, "Least I get too asymmetrical." 

"And the pain?"

"Not so much anymore." She lied a little. 

Another pause in the sun.

"Thoughts...?"

Judy sighed, "Nothing but thoughts. But they're thoughts of nothing." She grimaced. "All I thought about, all I lived for, for twenty years, was being a cop. And I never had a plan B." She tugged at an ear. "For the last," quick calculation of the accident and beyond, "Forty-odd weeks I've been racking my brain and I got nothing."

Its like I'm starting over, with a new life, but I'm also a thirty-year old crippled Bunny with nothing, and nothing to look forward to.

"Judy! You have Nicolas! Don't you ever forget him!" Bonnie was shocked that her Daughter could talk so. 

Judy rubbed her brow, "You're right. I'm just feeling sorry for myself. And being his Wife is special. But that apartment gets so empty every day." She wasn't going to cry on such a nice morning. 

"I know we've talked about this before, but could you think of filling it up now?"

"Not with my own. While most everything still works, with all the scaring, and at my age and condition, its not a chance my Doctor, and, I guess, I'm not willing to take. And even if, while they would be mine, they wouldn't be Nick's." She hugged herself in sad frustration and sniffled, just a little. "While Nick would be a good Father to anyone, I can't help feel that it should be more shared." She blinked her wet eye, and snuffled, damn allergies. 

"You know, you'd be a good Mother to anyone as well."

That thought stuck with her for the rest of her visit, and beyond. Early on, She and Nick had tossed out all kinds of scenarios. Various surrogacy options as well as adoption or fostering possibilities were discussed. But as it was clear that Judy was too focused on her career, the notion of trying to split her attention between police work and motherhood was a non-starter. 

But now. 

Judy stepped off the train in Zootopia no less stiff than her departure, but so much better in spirit. Nick noticed it immediately. "Wow! The total Hopps immersion therapy has done wonders."

Judy's hug confirmed it. No longer a needy, fearful or desperate grip, this was the good old sharing the joy embrace. The two exchanged 'miss you's and then Judy gave Nick a little nudge-nudge. Normally, this was a 'how about some sex?' code, and Nick thought it best to ask aloud, "Madame, are you suggesting an act of physical congress?" 

Judy responded in her best imitation Hungry Homer voice, "uuhmm, physical congress..." And gave her Nicky her best Cute Bunny Smirk. 

Nick was visibly impressed, not so much in the immediate promise, though happy sex time was always special, but that it looked like Judy was really back. Even after her physical recovery, she had been an emotional wreak, and their earlier attempt at lovemaking had become a traumatic struggle, aggravated by her new disabilities and disfigurements. 

Judy was always a bit of a perfectionist, and in their relationship, she had the constant concern that she could never quite measure up to what a Vixen might offer. While they had worked out those issues Very Satisfactory before, she had been too aware of her new compromises and could not get beyond them. 

But now she seemed really healed.

And so it was that the rest of the day was spent in gentle passion, rediscovering each other over the long absence and new circumstance. That evening, while they were considering getting out of bed, not that they needed to, Judy posed a question. "What do you think of the pitter patter of little feet around the apartment?"

"If it is another sub-let to some more rats, then no." The wall adjacent to the building's main hallway was inhabited by an extended family of rats. While they had their own entry door in the hall, the occasional plumbing accident and all hours polka music was a reminder of their residence. 

Judy gave him a look. "I was thinking of some kits." 

"How many of what kind?" 

Judy made a little face and said with some hesitance, "Actually, something other than rabbits or foxes?" 

Nick considered that for a long moment. A part of him was very much a male of the species, and the notion of no personal genetic legacy was not a pleasant thought. But, at the same time, he never thought of himself as being particularly parental, in part colored by his own childhood experiences. Further, while this was a decision primarily for Judy, he would have to live with it too. And a darker thought, he had to be prepared to be the primary caregiver, given the dubious luck that seemed to plague the couple. 

"Well, Tigers are cute as cubs, but I don't think you'll like their dietary requirements and diapers are hard to change on a baby that weighs as much as you do."

"Yeah, I was thinking small, and not too frisky." 

"Not sloths?"

"Not sloths."

The next days were spent doing some research and then on to Social Services for the first in a tedious series of interviews. Judy found them unpleasantly personal, to Nick they were often insulting, but as they were all too well acquainted with the often obnoxious processes of city bureaucracy they braved their way through. 

Then to the adoption agency proper.

The agent was a rather stern and haughty looking older Lioness, who only glanced at the pair as she regarded her computer screen. "Your application and supportive documentation was both timely and comprehensive. Very helpful in the assessment. No obvious red flags." She stopped and pointedly looked back and forth at the Fox and Hare, then back to her monitor. You are interested in a less 'energetic' and smaller species, understandable with mobility issues." She glanced at Judy with that. "And are willing to consider a 'difficult placement' as well." She pounded on her keyboard for a few moments then considered what she then saw displayed. 

"Hmm. I happen to know this case." She turned and gave Nick and Judy her full attention. "How would you feel about twins?" The pair exchanged looks and shrugged. "Twin who?" 

"Its a boy and a girl, still very young, so bonding shouldn't be an issue. They originally came in as foundlings, but we were able to get an identity clarification so there would be no parental complications." 

"And!?" Judy was getting anxious. 

"They're Skunks, Mephitis."

"oh."

Skunks were an often-overlooked minority species. Though they, more often than not, no longer had defensive scent glands, they still had the unfair reputation of being malodorous in day-to-day life. They were also regarded as somewhat dim creatures, due to their less energetic nature and poor eyesight, though that was very much not the case in practice. But given to stereotyping, society tended to shunt them off into menial and usually nocturnal labor, not unlike raccoons and opossums. 

Both Judy and Nick knew all that, especially the notion of a disregarded mammal type, and exchanged looks. "Could we see them?"

The Agent gave them a little double take, not expecting that answer. Checking her watch, "The ward is open and we can go right now."

The ward was bright and cheery and largely empty, a good sign. And most of the cribs had little 'pending' tags attached. The Agent consulted with the watch Nurse and they were directed to a double size crib off to the side. The pair of baby skunks lay therein, tiny wobbly things, even though they were many weeks old, they were little bigger than bunny newborns. 

"Other than being a bit underweight for their apparent age when they first arrived, they seem to be in perfect health." Informed the Nurse. "I don't know if it was mentioned, but their sent glands are vestigial and won't develop, so that won't be an issue."

"Do they come with operating instructions?" Nick deadpanned.

"Not exactly, but there are several parenting classes available that could help." 

Nick made a face at that. The notion of family skills taught in a classroom rankled, though not that he had a clue how to be a parent. True, he had a way with kids, at least in small doses, like visiting the Hopps mob. But he had never had to face the 24/7 of a child of his own.

"I've had a lot of experience with kits, with my younger siblings and all, but what might be special in their case?" Judy did have all too much experience with little ones, from newborns on up, but baby bunnies and the somewhat different needs of young hares were almost certainly different from these tiny bundles.

The Nurse and the Agent exchanged some looks and passed a few names back and forth. Finally, the Agent had an answer, "Flora Hughes, has a day care that specializes in several classes of smaller mammals. She could tell you more than you'll likely ever need about these kind of babies."

Nick and Judy took a long look at each other and then Nick announced, "Pencil us in on the pair. We've got some things to check out, but these little guys just found themselves some new parents." He then considered a moment and asks, "We do get a two-for-one discount on them, don't we?"


	2. Chapter 2

That nightmare again. 

There was Judy, a crumpled little lump in the street, her face a smashed and torn ruin, a fast growing pool of blood around her, and he was paralyzed, unable to approach, as the blood spread and spread.

And Nick awoke, gasping, again. 

Seeing the body cam images of the other officers on scene had been the worst decision of his life, as brain bleach was not a real thing, and the memories would not go away. 

Judy wasn't at his side in the bed. It didn't happen every time she wasn't there, but never happened when she was. Thank goodness for that. He wasn't about to admit that he was having Those Dreams. Not and give her something more to worry about. 

That she was not there likely meant she was with the twins, and that immediately cheered him. He got up to see for sure. And there she was, with Mabel at her modest breast. Martin was cuddled in her crossed legs, drowsing. Judy had taken hormone treatments to induce lactation, and was now nursing the two skunk kittens. 

Nick watched for a moment. Even though it was a little grey Hare and a pair of skunks, he felt a deep atavistic joy in seeing his mate and kits together in that most basic of mammalian acts. Those weren't tears of joy; he was too much a crotchety old fox for that kind of thing anymore. Must be an allergy, as it happened every time they were like that. 

Judy blessed him with a smile, reflecting the joy she saw in him. Even though is, argh, two in the morning and he had a an early roll call, being up and awake at this time, under these circumstances, was ever so worth it. He wobbled over to her and gave her a little kiss on the top of her head. As he did, he paused, and drew in the scent of her, in her nursing condition, with Mabel, the little one's own scent mingled with her Mother's. 

This was Heaven. 

Four hours later it was the routine hell of another day with his partner, Detective Lieutenant Post. The Coyote had no great love of foxes in general, and had a particular hard-on for Detective Wilde. He simple could not let go of the notion that Nick was in the ZPD on some long game con. So he made it a point to keep an eye on him. 

Perversely, they actually worked well together. Post was a bit like Judy in how he analyzed the available evidence, while Nick was more speculative, using what he thought the evidence implied for a wider range of possibilities. While both got hits and misses, the net was a rather good arrest and conviction rate. 

Even with the often obvious distrust his superior had in him, Nick wasn't given to resentment, recognizing that some of Post's hostility was due to his personal life, his two eldest Sons were on the cusp of advancing from troublesome juvenile delinquents to full on criminals and best not even think about his troubled marriage. 

Post was proving to be one of those who were too focused on being a good cop, but only at the expense of the rest of his life. And in that, Nick felt that Judy had dodged a bullet by leaving the force when she did, least she fall into the same trap. 

And thinking of Judy and her cop-sense, he had to ask a favor of Post. "Sir, I'd like to request a personal day." 

Early on, Nick discovered that the Coyote Did Not tolerate any kind of snark, putting him up on formal charges of insubordination and conduct unbecoming at his first little quip. So, instead, Nick became obnoxiously officious, with tediously unnecessary by-the-book procedures and conduct. That likely infuriated Post more, though he could not act against it. Finally, they settled on a 'don't twist my tail and I won't twist yours' truce, though Post would be the only superior in the department to whom Nick Always addressed formally. 

"And what would you want that for?"

"Want to check out some background on the Twins."

"There is a reason the Agency doesn't like too much old family information to be passed on. Its usually all bad news."

"I know, but Judy is all twitchy to know more. I had to lock-out my home work station to prevent her from using the police access." Nick hated to use the Judy card, but it Was all about Judy. And Post's admonishment was exactly the same thing He had told Her.

As much as the Lieutenant hated him, he had nothing but the highest admiration for her. And in that was one of his great contradictions. He himself was of a disregarded minority species, and was a champion of the MIA and other outreach efforts to help end species and gender discrimination. Yet he had that one blind spot in his prejudice of foxes. 

"Well, we aren't busy, for the moment, so take the four door but keep your comm on and take your tactical." 

So, Nick got to use the regular passenger sedan rather than one of the over-size cruisers and was still on the clock. Not a problem, as he didn't expect any trouble between there and the Sticks. Yes, the jurisdiction lock-up he had to visit was literally out in the town of Sticks. At least it was a nice day for the drive.

For a small town in the middle of nowhere, it really was a small town in the middle of nowhere, and well outside big city Nick's comfort zone. The regional all-purpose municipal building appeared to be the only structure in town that looked like it had built less than a century ago. Everything else looked like age of steam, and early at that.

After showing his badge to the front door, he was directed to the back of the building where they still referred to it as the county jail. 

"Detective Wilde, ZPD. I'd like to see a prisoner, a Warren Cooper."

The Jailor, an old Boar, was impressed. "So, what did Stinky do to get the ZPD interested?"

"Nothing special, just some loose ends in a civil matter. Is he here?"

"Long drive for loose ends."

"Bureaucracy needing their Is dotted and Ts crossed."

A knowing snort, "Yeah, he's here. Come on."

Through a secure door into the cell bay, the Boar picked up a plastic chair to bring along. The bay was empty, aside from the first cell with an old bull elk who lay on his cot, face to the wall, apparently asleep. "Our local D&D regular. At his rate, we might as well give him his own key."

At the far end was the only other occupied cell. 

"Warren Cooper, a year in for aggravated assault." The Boar dropped the chair in front of the bars and indicated he would be right outside if needed.

Nick sat down and regarded the prisoner who sulked in the far corner of his cell. "I'm Detective Nicolas Wilde of the ZPD."

At the mention of ZPD, the prisoner leapt up, "Is it about the twins!? Are they okay?!" He was a scrawny youngster, only eighteen, his black and white coat dull and unkempt. He was Martin and Mabel's Father. 

"They're fine. They've found a new home with a loving couple. I've got some paperwork for you, but more importantly, I'd like to know the whys and hows of their circumstance, if you're willing to talk about it?"

While the skunk was clearly relieved to hear about his children, he was still very agitated, pulling his paws though his coat nervously as paced around the cell, which, considering his small stature, was fairly roomy. After some moments he settled down a bit.

"We were just stupid, stupid kids. Crazy in love, but no idea what we'd actually have to face as a couple. Liz got pregnant last quarter of our senior year and we got married right after graduation. I didn't have a job, and we didn't have a place. Our folks couldn't really help, not and have us stay together."

"I was going out and getting drunk, then into trouble, and poor Liz was fretting so about how we couldn't take care of ourselves or the coming babies. Then, when they did come."

He had to stop and collect himself. Nick made it clear he was willing to wait. 

Finally. 

"It just killed her. Even before.... She fell apart. Then, when she did try.... She couldn't nurse. It was terrible. And I didn't see any of it. Just too confused. Overwhelmed. Then, she .... " 

Nick knew what happened next. His search of the various birth and death records listed the birth of the twins, Martin and Mabel Cooper to an Elisabeth and Warren Cooper. Then a death by suicide of an Elisabeth Cooper five days later. The two foundlings appeared two days later in Zootopia, and three days late a Warren Cooper was arrested on a variety of charges, with a history of lesser charges as a juvenile in the months leading up to that. He was now just eighteen years and a month old. 

"It's aright. I see were this is going." Nick gestured that Warren need not continue. Then collecting himself, Nick continued, "Well, like I said, Martin and Mabel are doing fine. The couple really love them, and have an extended family to help support them as needed." 

He pulled out some paperwork. "Though it may seem a bit petty and obnoxious, but this is for a formal relinquishing of parental rights, so you could not, at some point in the future, make a claim on them." Nick could not help but grimace at the notion. "If you want, I can get you a lawyer who can walk you through all of what that means. And you do have the right to refuse, you are their Father, after all."

The young Skunk sighed. "No, I know what it means, and I could never be the kind of father they deserve, so its better that I give them up totally." He took the documents and signed them off. 

"This does not mean you're totally cut off from them, if you want. W- they can keep you updated on their condition and, some day, they can meet their birth father." Nick could tell Warren was already suspecting something, then had caught that little slip.

There was a pause. 

"You really love them?"

"As if they were my own blood."

"I can't ask for more than that." 

Nick gave Warren his card, and a current photo of the twins, and shook hands though the bars. 

He walked back to the entry door, carrying the chair. As he passed the old elk, he heard a guttural "Thanks." 

Back at the precinct, Nick found Post. "Sir, thank you ever so. Got it all cleared up."

"How bad was it?" 

"About what I figured, bad enough. But I'm glad that I know. And I think Judy will be too." 

Post looked at his watch. "Its close enough, so go take care of your Bunny." Was that almost a smile? Well, it was in regards to Judy. 

"Yes Sir, thank you Sir." And Nick was off. As that was said in front of some of the beat cops who knew Nick from his earlier days, they were stunned at his respectful address and gave the Lieutenant a serious double take. 

The Coyote smirked, "What? A subordinate giving his superior his due respect?" And walked off, chuckling ever so quietly to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Girl's night out gave Judy a short reprieve from full time motherhood. Not that it was all that arduous, she delighted in the twins, but it was nice to take a break and have some adult conversation. True, she always talked adult to the kittens, no baby talk to warp their little brains, but they didn't yet have any useful exchanges beyond the random syllable.

There was Flora, already at the table, the matronly Spotted Skunk who filled her in on the particulars for the Twins early on. They had hit it off immediately with tales told of huge families/large day care populations, and now, a good while in, she was still a useful source of advice as well as a welcome shoulder to lean on when things got crazy.

"I just got a call from Dea, she won't be able to make it, so it's just you and me tonight." The older Female chuckled, "So, how's it going?" 

"They've got Teeth!" Judy had been nursing the twins and just gotten that special surprise.

"Yeah, that's a thing that happens. First time I got bit I was all but ready to swear off feeding altogether."

"Yeah. I still find it a little weird. Just over-thinking it, but body parts making baby food?"

"All part of being a mammal. But I hear of all kinds of reactions. From getting rather turned on by it all to the poor girl who had nightmares that her cub was some kind of vampire parasite."

"Oh, that's pretty awful."

"Yeah. Things that happen. So, how is your Fox coping?"

Judy chuckled a bit at that. "He's getting into being The Dad more and more." She smiled. "He was a little apprehensive at first, not that he didn't like the idea, but that he might not be able to go the distance. But now, even after a hard shift, he always has time for them." She paused, with look of joy, "They've clearly bonded with him too. He gets anywhere near their crib and their noses get going and they crawl around looking for him. And they love to play and nap in his tail."

"I know, big bushy tails and little kits. But only the real thing. Tried some faux fur things and they weren't having it." 

"Same thing happened to Nick when we visited family, the kits couldn't resist his brush." 

"That reminds me. How has your family reacted to the new guys?" 

"I told them, but haven't actually brought them over yet." And with that, Judy had to pause. "Mom and Dad are happy that I'm finally a Mother, at least by adoption."

"But?"

"Yeah. They really wanted kin-by-blood, but are happy for me." Judy's mood darkened a bit. "But I can't understand how some, a very few, of my family have been so hostile to me.'

She sighed, "You heard all too much about all the hissy-fits some had about my career. Most of it was just the practical fear of the unknown; rabbits have never done that kind of thing, kind of thing. But there were a few that were the 'how dare you' kind. Some of that was just conformity, 'we all have to fit into our natural niches' and it was wrong, even sinful or criminal not to. But a few took it more personal, like I was actively rejecting them, I was too good for farming or small town life."

Judy took an angry slurp of her tea and let her foot stammer on the floor. 

"Did you know there were a few who were actually happy to see me in my condition the first time after the accident? They didn't exactly come out and say it, but there was a lot of 'I got what I deserved' looks."

Flora was visibly shocked, "I've seen some nasty family stuff. This isn't the worst, but it is right up there. They must have a real hate-on for your Nick?" 

"Perversely not. At least not after the initial shock. 'That would be specie-ist.' Maybe because he's been so good for me. They might dislike him, but they can't get any schadenfreude out of it." Her foot began to really drum. "Its the other ones, a few of my sisters, My Sisters! Who I'm dreading the most if I go back with the twins."

Judy adjusted herself to get her foot off the floor and away from things to pound on. "It isn't all of them, only a couple or three actually, but they - " She flailed her arms, searching for the right expression. "Okay, it all started a few years back. I was back home on break and we had a girl's night, a slumber party for us now grown-ups, adult beverages and naughty stories of our husbands and boyfriends."

"One of my Cousins was there, like me she wasn't married, or mated, or had any kits. But that was in part due to she had fertility issues, couldn't conceive. Had a marriage cancelled over it. And one of my sisters flat out said she had no reason to live because she couldn't produce. Needless to say my poor Cousin was devastated. Further, that sister said I was evil-wicked-nasty for 'wasting my womb' by pairing up with Nick instead of pumping out kits. And she was dead serious." 

Flora nodded her head to that, "Not like I haven't heard that before. As though that's all we're good for. That and the classic 'keep them home and pregnant'. But I wouldn't be in business if most folks could afford to do that. Sure, some comfortably middle-class families can swing a full-time stay-at-home, but overall, there's never been a time that at least nearly half the mothers in this city have not worked at least part time out of the house. And how many don't, or defer kids for all kinds of reasons." 

"But that kind of pellets is what I'm looking forward to if I go, doubly so if I take the twins." 

"But to the family who really counts?" Flora gave the sad Bunny an encouraging look. 

"You're right. This time of year there ought to be a couple hundred kin around, and all the little ones. It would be interesting to see how they'd react to a foofy tail more their own size." 

Judy made a particularly sad sigh. "And that particular sister isn't around any more. When Mom and Dad heard about it..." She was not going to say what happened next. No one is ever stricken from the Clan, but That Name hasn't been uttered since. That incident had it's own repercussions, but those who really mattered to her were worth the petty poison from the rest. 

\----

"And we're getting a rental why?" While they could easily afford it, Nick was too practical and too urban to worry about cars most of the time. Zootopia had a very comprehensive metro network and he had never really needed to even learn to drive until rather late in life. Then the express rail to Bunny Burrow made the trip quicker and easier than any car.

"Because we might need a fast getaway. Or, more accurately, a dignified retreat. Just in case." Judy's earlier enthusiasm for introducing the Twins to the family was beginning to wane and she was considering various disaster scenarios. "It wouldn't do to have some kind of really bad blow-up then beg for a ride to the train station, then have to wait there until the next run, like half a day later."

Nick picked up Martin and pointed to Judy, "See, this is your Mother going crazy. Mad dog killers hardly get a blink, but... " He trailed off looking at his Wife. The way she was holding Mabel and looking at him. Finally, "Yeah. It isn't about you, or us. Its about the Twins." 

"I don't really expect things would get really bad, but I'm not going to expose them to even a bit of the kind of hate I know a few are capable of. And, if things simply get boring, I can finally give you the grand tour of the Greater Tri-Burrow region."

At that, Nick feigned abject terror. "Hang on Martin, I know you're stronger than me. So.... " His voice trailed off and real wrenching pain twisted his face. He held his Son closer, all but frantic in his little grooming licks and kisses, more to comfort himself than the giggling Kitten whom though Daddy had gone goofy again. 

He was going to make a little joke about, in the face of the unendurable tour, that the two would have a suicide pact to evade it. But it was suicide, the Twin's birth Mother, that had brought them to Him, and only belatedly remembering that was a gut-punch. 

Judy realized that too, and to attempt to break the mood, "Okay, my delicate little Fox, we don't Have to visit the Planting Implement Museum or the biggest yard ball in the county."

Nick caught on and had to play, "But, the Biggest Yarn Ball! You promised!" 

They hugged. Martin, in the middle of the sandwich, squealed in joy, while Mabel, now obviously being oh so cruelly left out, squealed in dismay. She got scooped up to share. 

"We are such a wretched, traumatized pile."

"Yeah."

"Ice cream?"

"Ice Cream!!"

Squeals!

\----

The drive to Bunny Burrow could have gone better. Judy insisted on driving, she liked to drive, and felt she was the better driver than Nick, and probably was too. But she now had the problem of having to left foot everything. Her braced right leg didn't have any kind of reliable motor function. 

While there were hand control only cars available, they were few in number and expensive for just a quick visit. Then to really do the controls safely would require some practice before the trip. So, instead, they got a regular car, though did test fitted it for Judy's likely driving needs. 

At first she was able to wrangle things more or less, and the drive wasn't going to be all that far or that long. But after only the first half-hour she had to pull over. 

"Gah! This isn't working!" The Very Frustrated Rabbit stomped as much as her limbs allowed around the rest stop parking area. 

Nick stood beside the car, watching the Twins who were uncertainly watching their Mother. "You Okay?" 

"I was so worried about my driving posture related to my legs that I forgot about my eye." She tried not to scratch at the scars on the right side of her face around the eye patch. "The compromised field of vision is driving me nuts and my head and neck is killing me."

Nick made 'come here and get a rub' motions. Judy complied and he was dismayed to find her neck and shoulders rigid with tension. "Dang, Girl, you are tight today." Judy grimaced and squeaked as Nick worked her out. He sighed, "So, I get to drive." And at that Judy's expression was almost as forlorn as her Fox's. 

Nick drew back in mock indignation, "I hope you are not going to bring up the Unfortunate Incident?"

"No." But she might at sometime if Nick does some other dumb maneuver, "Get in and drive, Hot Shot." 

Judy got in the back seat with the Twins to keep them occupied in their 'crash survival modules' as Nick liked to call the infant car seats. Nick made an ostentatious show of preparing himself to drive, taking a good several minutes to get the seat, the mirrors- with some grooming asides- , and all the controls just so. Then, as he started the car, began the classic airliner preflight warning instructions, to which Judy responded with the threat of a beating with the used diaper bag. 

The rest of the trip was largely without incident, though Nick needed driving music to help him concentrate, and subjected Judy to his rather 'eclectic' tastes on his player. Judy considered revenge fantasies, but the Twins, rather perversely, seemed to enjoy much of it. 

As their arrival time was left vague, there was no massed welcoming crowd when they got to the Hopps compound. Parking around back, they entered through one of the side doors, and as they didn't immediately find anyone, made their way to the kitchen, where there was always something going on. 

It was one of the little ones who spotted them first, with a delighted screech, "Unka Nick's here!" which, of course, set off a mob of bunnies to echo the call and surge towards the hapless Fox. But before he could be inundated with the avalanche of fluff, someone yelled "Manners!" and the stampede stopped just short. 

"Thank you, who ever just saved me!" Nick called out over the crowd, then knelt down to introduce them to the new member of the family. "This little Gal here is Mabel, your new Skunk Cousin." The mass of little ones, especially the really young ones, were in awe of the black and white marvel. She was fluffy and had a Big Tail, and was little too. "Now, you all can meet her, but be nice, she is just a little kit." For her part, Mabel sniffed and peered warily at the collection before her. 

"But, wait, there's more!" Nick wound up his best pitchmammal flair as he turned to Judy who held their Son. "We also have Martin, her Brother, so there is plenty of them to go around." He stood up, noticing all eyes on the two novel bundles, including the adults who were watching from a little distance, not wanting to be caught in the crush. Among them was Bonny, the Matriarch, who pointed and mouthed 'the main room' to the pair. 

It was in the great main room where the crowd had a much better chance to both better appreciate the Twins and generally circulate among various kin. Nick feigned dismay that he was not the sole source of fluff for the little ones and only had a half-dozen or so wrigglers tangling his fur. Despite Judy's ongoing worries about how the family was reacting to both Nick and the Twins, for the moment everything was just fine. 

Nick had cultivated some real friends in the Hopps clan, both for his genuine and steadfast commitment to Judy though thick and thin, and to him personally as a very likable fellow, even as a Fox. That he now had given Judy kits of her own, even as unorthodox as they were, only added to their enthusiasm for him. 

As for the Twins, skunks in the Tri-burrows were simple regular folks; the local families were honest, hard-working, square deal types, a bit overlooked, as they were not ones to bring attention to themselves. And in that, the notion of having them there could be settled with the simple realization that it was something that Judy would do. 

Martin was a little puzzled by all the fuss, but was interested in the little bunnies of about his age immediately around him and the cluster of slightly older kits just beyond. The bunnies pawed and hugged at his bushy tail, already nearly as big as the rest of him, while he was fascinated with all the long ears that could be politely grabbed. 

Poor Mabel was not as enthusiastic, hugging her tail to keep it away from the bulk of the grabby strangers. She did notice and did not begrudge one who was stroking a bit in a very polite fashion. After a time the others noticed the acceptance of the more restrained action and too began to pet and stroke both her tail and then her in general, which settled her down more generally.

Everyone old enough to appreciate the scene did something of a collective 'aww' at the mass of cute. This, of course, didn't last, as someone pulled at someone else a bit too hard and cried out for some parental attention. 

Nick and Judy exchanged some 'so good so far' expressions. With the high percentage of very young kits on hand, the 'weens and 'teens were not at all interested in the baby stuff, though with the doting parents in attendance, it was very much the best possible crowd for a first impression. 

As the day wore on, the novelty faded and most everyone settled into their daily routine. As before, Judy fell into the roll of caregiver, being too slow to escape the little ones as well as caring for her own. And this time, she had the assistance of her Fox, tragically dragged down by innumerable little paws in his thick brush. So anchored, they were available for various family members to socialize with more one-to-one over the course of the day.

Old Stu had been out in the fields when they arrived and only got to catch up with them later. 

"So glad to see you finally make a Mother out of her." He gushed, pumping Nick's paw when he saw them all together. 

"Well, sir, it was actually her idea." Nick nodded to his Wife. "And, I suspect, your Bonny had a hand in it as well."

"Yeah, she told me about that. But hardly a secret. My little Jude was so perked up after that day that it was hardly a surprise to hear about these little things." He leaned in to take a closer look at his somewhat unorthodox grandkits. "Oh, my little Bun, they're such scrumptious little things!" 

"Glad you like them Dad." Judy was hardly concerned, her Father was such a sentimental soul, but she was heartened to see the real enthusiasm in him. He had not always been all that keen on non-lapin additions to the family, but after Nicolas, there had been others, and the proportional impact to his xenophobic tendencies had been reduced to a non-issue. 

However, as a very practical and concerned parent, his face was a range of emotions as he picked up and examined the tiny Boy. "You are such a lovable little bit." He stoked the silky coat and drew out the plume of a tail. "Such a shame that some folk will think less of you just because you're not one of them." Then, looking towards Nick and Judy, "Or that you're adopted." He held His Grandson to his cheek, "And to someone of another species." 

He drew in the slightly foreign scent of little Martin, but with the mingled taste of his Daughter and That Fox. But that term was now his internal term of affection, a private joke of the changing nature of things. 

For his part, Martin found this new Mothersperson extra special. Like the rest he had the wonderful velvety fur, and if he were a bit more ambitious, a pair of particularly tasty looking ears to work on. But it had been a busy day and he was ready to take a nap. This Mothersperson was oh so soft for that, and had the best smells about him, of sky and plants and dirt, even if Martin wasn't entirely sure of what those were. There was also the deep sense of carelove, and in that Martin could fade in comfortable security. 

By the end of the day and after the evening meal, the whole Wilde-Hopps family was more than ready to call it a night. Even with the several naps, the Twins were ready to be really out, and their parents were right behind them. They had gotten one of the family bedrooms to accommodate all four of them. After getting the Twins bedded down, the pair flopped down on their own bed, half ready to crash out as is. 

"So, will we need the fast getaway?" 

"I guess not after all. The power of the fluff compels them." 

"Can we still see the biggest ball of yarn?" 

"You know that isn't actually a thing?"

A particularly petulant whine, "What? I was so hoping to experience its glory. So, the ball of yarn is a lie?" 

An exasperated groan and some smart pad dances later. "According to the interwebs, there is a big ball of yarn over in Podunk. Doesn't say if it's the biggest though." 

"I guess we'll have to go and find out. Oh boy, road trips." 

\----

The main house had evolved more than was designed, as generations of Hopps flourished and new needs arose. One such detail was a literal nursery; a place for young mothers to tend to their infant's needs with a handy array of resources available to make that most basic of mammalian acts more convenient. Though Bonny was though with her own broods, she was up early to make sure all was well with any of the next generation. 

"Judy?" The elder Doe could hardly believe it. There was Judy on one of the couches, little Martin to her breast. 

"Hi, Mom. I finally made it." Judy glanced around to indicate she meant the nursery, with her as a mother in it. 

"Yes, you did." The elder Doe could barely hold back the tears of joy in seeing that. The simple serenity of a Mother and Son, especially knowing the time and tragedy that preceded it. 

And she was half-surprised to see Nick in the background. The male folk tended to stay away to let the mothers have their privacy, but there he was, playing goofy face with his Daughter. 

"Hey, Ma'am. Aren't they a thing?" The Fox gestured to his Mate and Son.

"Yes, they are." Bonny did her best to enjoy the best of the image, but Judy was in shorts and her braced leg was all too visible, and though the scars were nearly hidden by now well-established coat, there was no hiding the eye patch. 

After long moments, another set of young parents arrived, Josh and Serina and their pair of newborns. Unlike the ancestral form, modern baby bunnies were a bit more like their Hare kin, fully furred and less helpless, though nowhere near as active as their ready to run cousins. 

The pair gave Judy a little double take, Josh, as a younger brother, knew a lot of Judy's history and beamed at his Sister's new status. He then whispered a bit to his quizzical Mate to fill her in on some of the highlights. 

"OMG, THE Judy Hopps." Serina gushed. "You are, like, the best, I mean..." and she went off on a verbal avalanche in her excitement. 

Josh leaned over to Nick, "Do you guys get this a lot?"

"Not so much anymore. We're finally old news to a lot of people, especially in the city." The two watched as the females settled in. Serina was still gushing, but now going on about being a Mother and all. Nick passed off Mabel to Judy while Serina took up her little Joyce. The two Fathers stood off to the side, holding their Sons as they watched their Mates and Daughters.

"So, you've got that particular allergy too?" Nick observed the bit of wet in the young Buck's eyes that went with a dumbstruck smile. 

"Uh?" Josh started in surprise, "W-What?"

"You know, the wetness, the sniffles, the deep breathing..."

It took a moment to get through, then he smiled more broadly. "I guess I do."

"And you know you don't get over it, as long as you're a father." 

"Worth it." 

Bonny came over and considered the two, "And just wait until you're a grandpop!" giving them both a very knowing look as she left them to their generation. 

\-----

A little later, Judy found herself back out in the fields, leaning on the same old hulk of a tractor, her Mother besides her. 

"So, how's it going?"

"Much better."

"I could tell. Seeing you with your Kittens, and Nicholas. Probably the first time I've ever seen you really content."

Judy gave her Mother a quizzical look. "I've been..." She trailed off. No, she couldn't think of a time in which she'd describe herself as 'contented'. It was simply not a word that she would have applied to herself. Well, being with Nick, in those languorous special moments, those might count though. But there was something so elemental, so instinctual, in having that little life attached to her, with her Mate close by. 

"Maybe it's a thing I can do after all."

After some moments of quiet reflection, Judy's brow furrowed a bit. "After some of the reactions I got the last time here, I was a bit concerned about bringing the Twins this time."

Bonny pulled at her muzzle. "Yes. I know." She reached over and gripped Judy's paw. "But last time was a special case."

"I've never apologized to you enough for how I didn't support you early on. But you know it was never a matter of anything I though you shouldn't do."

"Of course, Mother. And it isn't like we haven't had this conversation before. "

"But I didn't tell you that I've these kind of heart-to-hearts with nearly all my bunnies." she gestured to the well-worn path to the tractor, "And the hate shown you was not always what you might think it was. You were not the first or last by any stretch to want to go off and do something different. Everyone got the 'just settle' speech in some form or another. The tragedy was that too many did follow our advice." 

The elder Doe hugged herself and looked out at thoughts and memories. 

"So the resentment that you've gotten over the years has been, more often than not, and totally unfair to you, not so much for what you've done, but what they haven't done. However, in time, more have come to better own their choices and not hold you responsible."

"But to the matter of your last visit. Bad timing that. You know that, on paper, the Hopps holdings add up to some fairly substantial numbers. Some dumb bunnies got into their heads that it meant that we were, collectively, rich, swimming in cash. Of course that's nonsense, it's all in the value of our lands and investments. But all they saw was big numbers and were making a real scene over it. Doubly so in that many of you had gone to collage and such, paid for out of the family fund, so why couldn't they get some equivalent, just to have. 

So, in the end, the family decided to make an offer to cash them out, a one-time lump sum, their fractional share of the collective. Of course, even big numbers get pretty small when divided by several hundred. The details of that were still being hashed out when you came to visit, and you got an extra level of unfair hate-on due to the tension of the time. 

"Why didn't anyone tell me any of this? And what happened with the settlement?" 

"We didn't want to give you something more to worry about at the time, though you may well have done better knowing. As for the greed heads. Most realized that they'd be better off sticking with things as they were, especially for the long term. But three did opt for the cash out. One simply took the money and left, haven't heard a word, don't know where he went. The other two, rather predictably burned through all of it in short order."

"That was only, what, a couple or three months?"

"Oh, yes. Bought a bunch of toys and generally dithered it all away in no time." 

One's now a hired hand over in Greyson and the other has a job in town. They come by on occasion. They're still family, of course, but just not with the financial benefits. 

"But back to the family in general. It s all too easy to be self-righteous and rule-bound in youth." Bonny gave her Daughter a knowing look, and Judy cringed in the memory of her own insufferable phases. "But, as they grew up, they have had to live in the real world. And in that, better recognize what really matters." She reached out to entwine Judy's arm. "You won't reach Everyone. And, sad to say, some of that is driving a few away from the rest of us too. Every generation has those who won't or can't fit in with the family."

The elder Rabbit got up and drew her Daughter along with her back to the house. "We're all wising up with age, just some faster and slower. Even if it only means knowing when to keep their opinions to themselves." After a moment's quiet thought, she gave the Younger a little nudge of admonishment, "And it wouldn't hurt if you were around more often."

"Well, I suspect, with the Twins, that I'll have to, whether I want to or not."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a flash forward.

"Oh, Mom, that was SO boring!" Mabel whined to her Mother. 

"That's why there aren't any special stories about you two growing up." Judy tried to look apologetic, but was more grateful that the Fates had overlooked her children. "You had particularly simple, mundane lives. Very Boring. But if you want tales told about your potty training or first day of school anxiety..." 

"oh Mom."

"Told you that," Martin smugged at his Sister. "Just because they're all famous and have done a zillion things back in the day doesn't mean we'll ever get any of it." 

"And as I've told you before, you should be happy for that." Judy scolded, her tone getting a bit more serious. "These kind of things usually involve someone getting hurt, but in a particularly bad way." She had to add the last, as the Twins have seen all too much of getting hurt. Usually their Father, who was not nearly the handimammal that he thought himself. 

Multiple episodes of Daddy versus the Hammer, a few Daddy versus the Staple Gun, and one rather memorable Daddy versus the Screwdriver had given them plenty of opportunities for leaning first aid and urgent care service procedures. Unfortunately, it was When Mommy Fell that gave them a real scare and a trip to the Emergency Room. With her bum leg, falls were a thing that happens, but being found unconscious in a pool of blood was special in all the worst ways. 

Just when it looked like the Twins were settling down to the normal squabble of a pair of nine-year-olds, there was a 'phone call to the car. "Hey, Carrots. Post and I just got a free ride to the ER. I suspect you'll want to be on hand when they release me." 

"Oh Cheese!" Judy glanced back to the shocked faces of her children. "Nick! You have the absolutely worst timing!" She pulled the car over. "I've got the brood with me?" 

"Ewwe! You've got time to drop them off." 

Judy looked at the pair. They looked at each other. "We want to see Dad."

"Are you sure? It might get icky. Or take forever to wait." 

"We knew the job was dangerous when we took it." They said gravely.

Judy harrumphed, "You hear that Nick! I blame your bad influence!"

"Quality entertainment is timeless. But your call as for bringing them here." 

"We'll be there in a few."

Judy gripped the wheel, muttering under her breath about dumb cop husbands getting in the way of bullets and such silliness. "Okay, we're going to get your Dad, but no whining if we have to wait all night to get him."

"Will he be alright?"

"Well, you noticed he didn't say. But since he expects to be released, I'd guess he's only slightly hurt." Or at least he better be, if he knew what was good for him. Being a detective should mean not getting shot in the line of duty. Didn't she make it clear to that idiot Fox?

It took only a few minutes to get to Zootopia General and by the time they arrived it was clear that the twins were a bit more subdued in their resolve, but having committed, they were loath to back out. When they got to Emergency Intake, they found a pair of ZPD officers waiting. 

"'Lo Mrs. Hopps." It was Sgt Whitehorse that greeted them. "I'm told Nick is still in treatment, but isn't too bad. Captain Post is still in serious surgery." The handsome Wolf was Nick's roommate back in the ZPD academy and was progressing well as a regular officer.

"What happened?" 

Whitehorse glanced with concern at the Twins who were hanging on every word. 

"Okay, the short and child-safe edition." Judy nodded in appreciation. "They were reviewing a crime scene and a couple of the bad guys showed back up to finish the job. Detective Wilde got a couple rounds of bird shot in him." 

Seeing the look of fear in the young Skunks, Whitehorse quickly explained. "It was a lot of little balls, like beebees, and at some distance, so they only just stuck in him. Hurts, but not life threatening."

"What happened to perimeter security?" Judy was livid. That was a major lapse in procedure. 

""That's being investigated." Whitehorse growled. Then whispered so the youngsters couldn't hear. "And Captain Post wasn't as lucky." 

"How bad?"

"Last I heard, he'll live, but it was messy." They stood considering what they just said and it's implications for a moment, then, "Let me check if you can see your Nicolas."

Moments later Judy was waved to an exam room. Whitehorse made a face when it was clear she wanted to bring the Twins in with her, but her own expression made it clear she wasn't going to be denied.

And there he was, laying on his side, facing away from the family, his clothes off to get at the pattern of shot pellets that peppered him from knee to shoulder on his back and other side. The Medtech was nearly done, and the poor Fox had a rather extensive patchwork of little shaved spots and individual bandages. The one rather bad bit was a cracked tailbone required a section shaved to accommodate the splint. 

"Dad looks terrible." Mabel said in an awfully matter-of-fact fashion.

"More than usual." Judy grumped. 

"Ack! You're here! And thank you for your vote of confidence, my oh so supportive Spouse. And you brought the kids, making my humiliation complete."

"See, he isn't so badly hurt after all." Martin observed, more hopeful than certain.

"Oh?" Mabel was piqued.

"He's still joking."

While Judy wanted to make light of the immediate circumstance, part of her was seething over the situation. There was something dangerously wrong here that had threatened her Mate. "I'm sorry to say that Your Father will be cracking wise -." She caught herself, both in what she was about to say and how she was about to say it. There were emotions rising in her that she didn't want her children to see. 

She glanced over to Whitehorse, "Can you take them out for a minute?" Then to the Twins, "I need to talk to your Father in private for a few." Her sharp glare meant that to mean the Medtech too, who nodded in acknowledgement.

She got around to the other side of the exam table and faced her Husband. 

"So, you're not going to complement me on my new grooming style?"

"Nick!" She lunged forward and grappled her Fox, heedless of his wounds, who returned the embrace with equal passion. His little whimper was only in the relief that he could still so. They simply held each other for a long moment. 

"That wasn't supposed to happen." She hissed in fierce anger.

"I know, did you see what they did to my tail."

"Nick!"

"I know. Something very wrong happened, but, to be honest, I hurt too much and have too much drugs in me to be useful for analysis at the moment." He gave her a playful pinch, "Now get the tech back here to finish me up and my loving children to cruelly mock the proceedings."

Judy let him go to do just that and flinched, there was his blood on her sleeves. Her glance to him was met by an exasperated 'yeah, what do you expect' look back, "He hasn't fixed all the leaks."

She found herself in the hallway, ineffectually wiping at the stains, and growling in an awfully un-rabbity fashion. Whitehorse carefully stood well off as she shook her head 'no' when he offered to help. It was not so much in concern about the blood, or the injuries per se, they had a long history of dealing with their partners and their in-the-line-of-duty leaking. It was all about what seemed to have really happened. 

Nick and the Captain had not been shot by someone come back to finish the job, as Whitehorse told the Twins, it wasn't that kind of crime scene. The shooters were looking for ZPD targets. But were they after Nick and/or the Captain specifically, and if so, why? 

And, more darkly, how? 

Perimeter security around any crime scene was supposed to be air tight, no one in or out. And by the time any detectives arrived, the area would have been thoroughly examined, as much as not disturbing evidence would allow, to make sure there were no hidden surprises, like goons with guns, lurking in some corner.

She had to face the frustrating fact that it would take time to sort out the whos, whats, and hows of this case. But in that vacuum, she was already beginning to have ideas, and none of them were good. She then saw Detective Sylvan, and all but pounced on her for more information. 

"Hey, Judy!" The little Whitetail Doe was delighted to see the Mate of her Mentor, but was clearly concerned over the circumstance. "Can you tell me how he's doing?"

"He'll live, but his coat will be a ruin for the longest time. The Twins are with him right now, likely making him wish he hadn't survived." Judy gripped her hooves in reassurance. "Is there anything you can tell me about how this happened?"

The Doe frowned, "No. And not just officially. Nick and the Captain were over with the Third, they were called in because the original incident involved Blue." She also nodded and shrugged to Whitehorse who had nothing to add.

Blue was one of the tragic results of the Night Howler aspect of the Bellwether case. One of a family of synthetic drugs derived from the original 'savage serum' chemistry, it was a lightly hallucinogenic mood enhancer. That made it popular with the young party crowd and 'entertainment drug' thrill seekers. However, it was also tailored to be highly addictive, and worse, had a cumulative destructive toxic effect, lethal over time. The senior detectives of the First Precinct had the most experience with that dubious business and were often called in to assist with other's investigations. 

"But I got to believe that something is very wrong over there. No way two full size preds with shotguns got into the perimeter without notice."

"Preds?"

"Wolf and Puma. Word has it they were Juiced, so were not keen on being taken alive." 

Another legacy of the Night Howlers, juice was a first-generation derivative of the 'savage serum', giving a savage high and some-time resistance to the ZPD's knockout darts. It proved to be too nasty and unpredictable for the average thrill-seeking drug user, but was a favorite for those intent on a violent criminal spree. 

"There is just too much wrong here." Judy muttered, then, "Any new word on the Captain?"

"I just got here, brought Nick something to wear." Sylvan held out a bag with a pair of Nick's baggy exercise sweats in it from the Precinct.

"I'm glad someone is thinking. We always carry a change of regular clothes in the car, but these will make much better sense." Judy thought a moment. "Why don't you go in now, it ought to be okay. And I'll go check on the Captain. Meet you all in the lobby in a few."

The Rabbit got a wicked little grin out of the shocked 'Ack!' and very upset 'Judy, you..." cut off by the closing door when the Detective entered the room, but she was already pounding her way down the hall with Whitehorse in tow to find out about the Captain's status. 

"Ma'am. Very early on, Nick warned me to never get on your bad side, and I can see why." 

Shortly she was standing outside the recovery room with a cluster of officers, peering in through the door's window. She had already filled them in on Nick's condition and there was general relief with the news. A sentiment made awkward by the cluster of Third Precinct officers standing off to the side. Not knowing the full story, no one was going to get accusatory, but it was First Precinct detectives who got shot while under the protection of the Third, and everyone was keeping their distance. 

"The doctor said he's going to be okay, though it will take a while for him to get back on his feet." Informed an officer whom Judy didn't recognize. She could see that he had multiple drains coming out of his abdomen, suggesting he got gut-shot, and his right leg was bandaged up from ankle to hip, a nasty little reminder of her own injuries of a decade ago. He also had his left foot bandaged. 

Judy was relieved that, though bad enough, it did look not too awful for the old Coyote, but she still needed to know what happened, at least the specifics of the shooting. Addressing the cluster of Third Precinct officers, "So, what Can you tell me about it?" 

One of the officers gave her a rather incredulous look, clearly not going to respond to a middle-age housewife of a bunny in baggy sweater and sweatpants, then another recognized her, and rather loudly 'whispered' "Damnit, That's Judy Hopps, you numbskull!"

At that name, everyone straightened up. One of the other officers came forward, "Sorry about that, Ma'am. As for the actual action, the detectives had examined the immediate crime scene and were checking out the rest of the floor. The first shooter ambushed Detective Wilde, who was, in turn, taken out by Detective Post. But Post got surprised by the second shooter. Our own Officer Tyndal got him. He's still at the precinct, working on his report." 

He then noticed the blood on Judy's clothes and the Fox scent. "Is Wilde alright?" A flash of anxious concern. 

"Oh, this." She waved it off. "He's still getting patched-up, but I'll be taking him home with me tonight." 

A general sigh of releaf, as they had not heard her reassurances to the officers of the First.

As it was clear that he wasn't likely to be awake anytime soon and there were any number of others on hand keen to keep the vigil, Judy left, taking the well wishes of the crowd to Nick with her.

She was headed for the lobby but was intercepted by an officer who warned her that there was Media out front and everyone was looking to make their break from a side exit. There she found them, Nick in a wheelchair as expected, with the Twins looking for excuses to push him around, and Detective Sylvan, giving her a knowing smirk. "You're right, all that fur does look yummy."

Nick gave the pair a dirty look, "You females will be the death of me yet." he huffed. "Now what?"

"I figure the Good Detective will use her super invisible ninja powers to get our car for us so we can make our escape. "Judy held out the keys to Sylvan, "If you don't mind?" 

"Or, I can walk out right through the lot of them, confident in my secret identity. The Boring-mobile is where?" She gave a little conspiratorial nod to the Twins.

"T-1138." Then Judy go serious, "You will have to be careful in general, once anyone gets a connection between you and us, the media weasels will make your life a living hailstorm."

"Yes, Aunt Judith." She rolled her eyes with that now routine warning. "Nick, how you can live with that harridan of a wife is beyond me." Then she was off, making a show of a saucy tail flag as she went. 

"I understand why Sheriff Clark took early retirement now. Having her sister as a deputy must have been a nightmare."

"From the supervisor who said she was likely the best investigator of her generation?" 

"It was the drugs talking." At that, Nick's cheerful facade fell, "You'd better get me home quick, I'm nearly dead on my feet, uhm, tail, or er, sitty-bits. And you won't want to have to carry me in." The last was said in a whine that had nothing to do with his usual theatrics. He was clearly running down, as it had been a long day in more ways than one, and the painkillers were not winning over all the angry bites of birdshot.

Getting him into the car wasn't too bad, he only whimpered a little bit. As Judy got him settled, Detective Sylvan and the Twins set off to return the wheelchair to its rightful place. 

"Detective Sylvan. We know Dad is hurt." They began, but found it hard to continue.

"But you noticed he seems - scared?" She gave them a little smile, they were so perceptive, much more than anyone gave their age and species credit. "Not so much scared, but worried. And not for himself. You know he should not have been shot, the bad guys were not suppose to be there to even try." 

She didn't want to scare the youngsters too much, but she thought it best to be honest. "His big worry is, while someone Might, and I say MIGHT, wanted to shoot him specifically, they also just Might want to hurt his family too." 

The Twins looked to each other. As the kittens of sometimes-controversial celebrities, they already knew that they were subject to unwanted and potentially dangerous attention. "What should we do?"

"Just stay smart. You already have been drilled to death on safety, so I won't bore you with repeating any of that. What you can do that will help the most is simply not give your parents anything more to worry about. Don't be stupid, don't be pests. You're already a couple of good kits, so just be extra aware of what you might do and how it might affect them."

That she always talked to them like adults, pretty much, was one of the things that the Twins loved about Detective Sylvan. That and she seemed more like a big sister rather than just one of their Dad's co-workers, so they took her comments much more to heart.

The drive home was uneventful, though Judy noticed the Twins being very quiet and grave. "You guys okay?"

"Yeah. We just want to not be - uhm- part of the problem. Just in case."

"Oh, you guys. Well, for now, let's just get your Father home and to bed."

"Yay, get to bed." Feebly echoed Nick. 

Later, with Nick properly crashed out, Judy found herself curved around his head and shoulders rather than her normal spoon, gently stroking his brow, dismayed at his grimace, even asleep. She wasn't falling asleep anytime soon, too worked up still, and the residual scent of blood didn't help. This helplessness, this unknowing, was so frustrating, and there was little prospect that she could do much to help in the investigation later. But she still had her injured husband and young children to take care of. Perhaps that was enough for now. 

"Can I come in?" Martin peeked into Mabel's room. 

"Can't sleep? Me neither."

The Twins had their own rooms, as they were fast approaching being boys and girls, rather than simply kittens. But right now, it was the simple comfort of two still very young skunks wrapped in each other's great bushes of tails. "Ugh, and we still have to go to school tomorrow."

(at this point I didn’t have anything properly plotted out for the rest of the story, so the next several chapters are going to be a bit ‘meh’ at times)


	5. Chapter 5

Morning, finally. It had been a wretched night. Nick could only sleep fitfully, and whimpered in pain at various times. Judy reluctantly got up, loath to leave her Mate, and feeling guilty that she wanted the small relief. But there were little ones to get ready for school and all those terribly mundane things of life that still needed to be done. 

When she fully got out of bed she was dismayed to see spots of blood through his pajama top, which she had put on him in anticipation of just that. He didn't smell very well either. Nothing to worry about so far. But it really hurt to see him like that, especially now that he was all too far into high middle age to get that kind of abuse. 

The one little bright note, and how desperate she was for even that, was that he appeared to be sleeping normally for the moment, without grimace or whimper. 

She showered to get the traces of blood and sick scent off her and then did a double dose of mask-all to keep her own scent tells to a minimum. Then dress in something simple. She didn't expect to be out any longer than needed to get the Twins to school then back with her poor Fox. 

Martin and Mabel were already fully dressed and though with breakfast when Judy got to the kitchen. There was tea already steeping and the left over dishes from last night as well as the breakfast things were already drying in the rack. 

"Oh you guys." Judy was delighted that the Twins were a bit extra helpful this morning. They were already pretty good about taking on chores around the apartment, but there was a tiny sad twinge in that they were trying extra hard in the circumstance. 

"How's Dad?" They were trying to be very brave.

Judy knelt down to them and drew them into a firm hug. "He's doing 'okay'. He's a bit off, but not bad." No point in lying, as their noses were better than hers. "We can see how he's doing, but he's still asleep. And he's got a little bit of blood on him, a little leakage from his bandages." She felt it best to warn them up front. 

They returned to the bedroom, and the Twins flinched a bit with the collected scents when they first entered. A sheet over his bloodstains kept the visual shock to a minimum and he didn't look too bad, beyond a really bad muss of bed fur. They looked at him in silence for a moment. Then they saw his nose twitch and he stirred. 

"Hi guys." Nick slurred; only half awake. He cracked an eye, "Ready for school, good for you." He stiffly shifted to the edge of the bed, "Give me a hug first." He got his hug, loudly drew a breath of them, "Can't get enough of you guys." 

Later, in the car, Mabel asked. "How does it work?" 

"How does what work?"

The little skunk struggled for the right words. "Your thing. How you and Dad, I dunno, like a cuddle cure."

Judy chuckled, "The power of love would be the simple answer."

Martin smiled at the thought, though Mabel seemed skeptical. 

"If you want to get all clinical, you know how nice it is to snuggle up to others in general and even more with your Brother, or into you Dad's tail. You feel warm and secure, right. That settled feeling calms heart rates, lowers blood pressure, reduces stress. Just what a body needs."

"When you get older, you'll find that when you really love another, the comfort goes deeper, and can be triggered by more subtle signs. Remember how your Dad woke up just by your scent? Or when I was in hospital, just having him in the room with me, and hearing his breathing helped so much. And when we take a big sniff of you guys, it's so even the memory is a comfort later."

"Getting older also means new emotions and new worries, and having your Mate by you helps deal with all that all so much better." 

"So, what about someone who doesn't have a mate?" 

Judy's ears dramatically dropped at that. "They get by as best they can. Some species are less socially dependent, so it isn't as important. But for others, it does make it harder." She wasn't going to mention that for some, being hurt and alone could be a lethal combination. Or that simply losing a Mate had its own medical peril. That also reminded her that she had to see Captain Post as soon as possible, as he was particularly needy in that kind of thing nowadays.

When they got to the school, she saw the police cruiser and Sgt. Dawson standing beside with a smaller, younger officer. She wondered why they where there for only a moment when she saw the news van lurking a block away. Judy's relationship with the media had as much adversarial as laudatory. Even as she was heralded as the savior of Zootopia with the conclusion of the Bellwether case, her earlier predator press conference and over hyped relationship with Nick still plagued her. Then once she became 'famous' every little action became a source of attention.

"Okay you guys, pretty much the standard drill." Judy cringed inwardly at the notion that the stress of media harassment and other threats had become their common condition. She gave them both a kiss before letting them go. 

Seeing their Mother's concern, "We'll be fine" they feigned confidence and were off. 

Judy's mind flashed to dark revenge fantasies against her unseen unknown foe. Perhaps it was just as well she wasn't an officer anymore. Now being a Mother, she found that her reactions, at least in her mind, were not restrained by the limits of the law. 

Parking the car, Judy went over to say 'hi' to Sgt. Dawson. The Wolf was one of the old squad, the members of the First back when she originally joined. 

"Long time." 

"Yes, and thanks for being here." Judy glanced down the street.

"Though Chief Kamatti sent us, had we known, we would have come anyway." Dawson shared the glance and scowled. Even in the best of times, the media was quick to criticize and slow to complement the ZPD in their actions. While he and many in the force didn't begrudge legitimate scrutiny, it was frustrating to have to deal with reportage that didn't always let the facts get in the way of a good story. 

"Who's the new partner?" Judy turned to focus on the young Ocelot officer with the old Wolf. 

"Louise Llano, she's brand new this year." 

The cat, a bit taller than Nick, had the exotic patterning and big expressive eyes her species was noted for, though at the moment her countenance was one of incredulity. "YOU'RE Judy Hopps??" 

Both Dawson and Judy were a bit taken aback by that and Llano rushed to explain. "Sorry! Sorry! I just didn't expect you to be so - " Judy was half way to a little cringe at the dreaded 'C' word, "Small." 

"?" 

"I had a Jack Rabbit in my class at the academy, and after hearing all of what'd you'd done there and in your career, I pictured you to be some kind of super rabbit beyond him." She was clearly shocked that the small, crippled, and now unkindly aged Bunny was THE Judy Hopps. 

"I mean OMG, that you did what you did, and at your size, you must have been a really super, super bunny." 

Judy had to laugh, and Dawson struggled not to. 

"Its all in the motivation. And the bounce." Judy explained. "I'd been focused on being a cop since I was a little kid, and being even more bouncy than most, was able to use it to my advantage." 

"That explains the moves. Wow!" The Ocelot gushed. 

"If you haven't seen them yet, the training archives have a bunch of tactical work-outs I did back in the day." Judy gripped the Cat's paws, "But the most important thing is the motivation, the unwavering drive to do your best to make the World a batter place." And she laughed at that, "Sorry, even after all this time with my cynical Fox, I'm still spouting that line." Then, more sincerely, "But I really do mean it." 

At the mention, Dawson spoke up, "How is Wilde? Heard he got peppered, but was able to go home." 

"Yes, got peppered good, but nothing a couple weeks off won't cure. But, If I know him, and I do, he'll be itching to get on the case way too early." Judy made a decision, "And I'll be seeing Captain Post today as well, providing he's able to see anyone." 

The three paused a moment to consider the Old Coyote's condition. Getting seriously injured in the line of duty was the great dread of service, and though he had ever chance for survival, the extent of injuries and his age might make it a career ender.

Judy explained the likely itinerary if they were planning on coming back at the end of the school day. No point in standing guard the rest of the time as the school already had a tight security system against unwanted intrusions. Then, as she figured Nick could survive left home alone for a bit longer, she could swing by the hospital to check on the Old Dog.

\-----

Ugh. Pain meant life, so he had beat the Reaper again after all. But who was the great looming shape and who's massive paw gripped his? Likely meant getting eyes and brain in better focus, really didn't want to, but...

"Oh, its you, Chief." Captain Post blearily made out that it was, in fact, the new police chief. 

The Lioness gave him a surprisingly tender smile, "So, you yet live." 

"Despite best efforts." He groaned. As he became more awake he also became aware of all the varied pain that now clamored for attention. Through gritted teeth he had to ask, "What happened, how's Wilde?"

While she signaled for a nurse, seeing the obvious signs of acute pain in the battered old Coyote, she answered. "He only got peppered, it was bird shot. You got his shooter, then Officer Tyndal got your shooter." 

Post grimaced at that, more than just the pain. He and Wilde had the unenviable notoriety of the highest body count in the modern ZPD, a fact he was very much not proud of. The Nurse signaled for a Doctor, who began to examine the Dog. "How bad is the pain?"

"Like I'd been shot multiple times less than twenty-four hours ago?" Post wheezed. 

Medicated drips were adjusted and he got an injection for good measure. "That ought to help. It will likely put you back to sleep, which is just as well for the next day or so at least."

"Poo!" Post responded in hazy exasperation. Then noticed that the Chief had been holding his paw the whole time. "Sir, you realize that kind of contact between senior officers could bring on OPC scrutiny." 

"Humph! I've been a Mother and Grandmother much longer than I've been the Chief of Police, so I can care for my cubs in whatever way I choose." She reached to hold his paw with both of hers, "Besides who is going to tell?" And to whom?" 

"Bogo would be spinning in his grave if he heard that."

"Bogo's not dead, you awful thing."

"No, but seeing the Chief of Police holding my paw would have surely killed him." 

The Lioness continued to hold the Coyote's hand until he faded out of conciseness and a bit beyond. She actually didn't know him all that well, as she was fairly new as Chief and had the whole of the ZPD to learn. But like Bogo before her, she had a deep concern for all under her charge and had read his files before coming. She knew he had no family and few friends who were likely to visit. 

"Chief Kamatti?" It was Judy Hopps. 

"Madam Hopps. If you are here for him, I'm afraid you just missed Captain Post's waking moment."

Judy pulled up a chair to view the now sleeping Coyote. "I assume he's doing as well as could be expected?" 

"They say, barring infection, his belly wound should not need anything more than careful monitoring. But he'll likely need several rounds of surgery to reconstruct his foot."

"Uhm. Been there, done that." Judy tapped her right leg with her crutch. Her accident had smashed her right femur and pelvis and the reconstruction was a drawn-out affair with only partial success.

Kamatti grimaced a tad at that, as she had some knowledge of Judy's history. She had only met her once before, only for a moment at Bogo's retirement, and she had been still posted at the Sixth when Judy was active at the First so only had reports and reputation to go on for the rest. "How is your Lieutenant Wilde doing?" 

"Sore. Sore and tired. Though I suspect he'll be all too eager to try to get in on any investigation of the case once he's up."

"Technically he shouldn't be allowed, but as the senior detective in his division is also out of action and the junior detective is still rather green, and he is not actually involved in the shooting, rather the victim. I also have some doubts about the detective that the Third as attached to investigation."

Judy gave the Chief a major shocked and surprised take over that. 

"The detective is 'perfectly adequate' to the task, and that is what bothers me. The precinct and watch commanders seem more defensive of their command than sorting out the facts of the case and I fear an only pro forma level of cooperation in the investigation."

"You don't expect some special problem with the Third?"

"No. Only a bit of over-weaned territorialism and herd mind set." The Chief popped open a brief case and began to paw though a mass of papers therein. "And all this reminds me of your status."

"Oh?" 

"Chief Bogo had established a special reserve status for you to assist in handling material related to Detective Wilde's cases that would pass legal muster in court. Heretofore, it had been mostly at the level of clerical assistance, at least officially." The lioness gave Judy a level stare, suspecting the Rabbit had actually helped examine evidence and actively consulted in investigations. 

"I've been talking the DA and several Judges about expanding your official level of participation. If you are up to it, I'd like to offer you the position of Detective Analyst, but in a sort of emeritus status, which would allow you to work on only those cases you may choose and within your personal circumstance. Not locking you into hard hours."

"Sort of like a tech? Be able to work evidence and provide analysis, but not exactly in the chain of command, nor with arrest powers and that kind of thing?" 

"Very much. And to better accommodate your situation, we can provide a secure data link to your residence so you can telecommute as much as you care to." 

"Would it be possible to have communication to officers in the field as well for instant up-dates and such?" 

"Easily arranged." 

"Where do I sign?"

\----

"Hey slugabed, glad to see you up." Judy was very relieved to see Nick up and about, though only as a shambling zombie.

"It was that or having me wet the bed." Nick peered at his Mate, who looked all too cheerful. "Well, it wasn't THAT much of an accomplishment." 

"Nick!" She beamed, "I'm back in the game! Chief Kamatti has given me a formal analyst position. And you're on the case too. Sylvan and a detective from the Third, a Coati named Avila as well." 

Nick was not happy. 

Judy was incredulous. "Nick?" 

"Sorry Judy, but I'm really worried about this time." He found a chair and oh so stiffly managed to get himself into it. "If we were still young, and all in one piece... "

"Nick, it isn't like I'm going out on the street, running down perps." She crossed her arms and gave him a look. 

"Its not about your new opportunity, I'm thrilled for you in that. Its this case. For the first time in a long time I'm really scared." And she could see something in his eye that she found heartbreaking, "Not for me, but if someone is gunning for me, they might also threaten you and the Twins." He flailed his arms, "And I can't do anything about it." Emphasizing his injuries. "I hurt, and feel so old now..." Ending in a rather pathetic whine. 

"Oh, my poor little Nickie." Judy sat down beside her Fox and carefully hugged him. "I think the pain and drugs are still talking a bit. But, who better to figure out the whos and whats of the thing, once you get back up to speed?" 

Nick tried to smile, but Judy saw an unfamiliar doubt and fear in him. But, as she said, and as she desperately hoped, it was just his current condition.


	6. Chapter 6

Detective Sylvan arrived at the Third and immediately felt the tension, if not hostility. A rather odd sensation with nearly everyone there an Ungulate like herself. As they were mostly big Bucks, Bulls, and Stallions, the more normal reaction would be polite deference to her as a relatively petite young Doe. But there was none of that here today. She was curtly directed to Detective Avila's office. 

"Detective Avila?" She asked, and was a little surprised to meet the little Coatimundi. The species was not common in Zootopia, especially the darker nasua, uniformly dusky aside from the dramatically large ringed tail. 

"And you must be Sylvan." The little fellow trotted over to shake paws. "Bet you saw the welcoming committee?" 

"Yeah, what's up with that?" 

"The precinct is really defensive about this. Mostly because it looks bad that it happened in their turf, but also - ." It was clear that he was wary to speak further. "Do you want to get a cup of coffee or something?"

Once well away from the precinct, Sylvan Turned to Avila, "What the hangnail?"

"The precinct has been very sensitive about old Bellwether sympathizers. Most of her muscle was recruited out of there. Obviously, anyone actively involved were kicked off, and they've taken every effort to avoid even the appearance of anything linked to such since. But anti-pred bias goes back further and is a lot deeper for a lot of folks." 

Sylvan sighed, "Yeah. My family has a tradition of law enforcement, except for the gearhead side, and early on, it was in terms of 'keepin' dem preds in line'." The last said with an exaggerated provincial twang. "And thinking of pred-prey dynamics, we ought go see Judy and really grind on what we have so far." 

"Judy?" The little beast cocked his head. 

"Yeah, Judy Hopps. She's been made official as an analyst and is itching to get on the case. Wilde has been cleared to work it too, but is still too out of it so far." 

"Wow, The Judy Hopps." 

Sylvan called ahead to make sure it was okay to come over. Then to Avila, "Donuts. She said we can't do cop stuff without donuts." 

Then, there they were, The Judy Hopps letting them into her home. Like all too many before him, Avila was a bit surprised how simple and unassuming she seemed in person. About his own size, aside from the ears, she had on a baggy ZPD sweater and sweatpants, grey on grey with grey. Had it not been for the now signature eyepatch and crutch, she could pass for any middle-aged bunny. 

After introductions, she gave the pair a quick walk though of the place.

A fair portion of the top floor of the Grand Pangolin Arms had been converted to an extended suite for Wilde-Hopps during repairs after a still not fully disclosed event that also involved that notorious pair, ZPD SWAT and un-named government agencies. A fair portion of that suite was reserved as guest spaces for Hopps' many and varied visiting relatives, a tradition of hospitality that had carried over from the 'Burrows. 

One of the rooms was now an office space, with a white board with some preliminary notes on the case already outlined. 

"So, what did you bring me?"

Sylvan offered Judy the box of donuts.

"Yum, a good assortment. And for the case?"

Avila held out his laptop and explained, "As I told Sylvan, the precinct was awfully reticent to let go of files. At the time, it seemed more to do with feeling defensive than any sense that they're trying to actually hide anything."

He began opening files to show the pair, "I had to get creative to be able get access to more data than they were willing to release, short of a formal OPC investigation. No smoking guns, but plenty of circumstantial suspicion." 

Judy showed him how to link his small unit to a big screen display for easier viewing by all three.

"Here's what we've got on the two shooters."

"Ken Hooper, Puma. Danny Ploover, Wolf. Neither have any major crime history, all nickel and dime petty theft and a history of drug and alcohol abuse. So there are some D and Ds, and Hooper has a couple muggings on his sheet from early on. But nothing about guns or significant assault charges." 

"Supposedly, they had more or less cleaned up their act, at least don't have any recent activity, and have some drug counseling time a couple years back. There is no record of them working together, or any social relationship. Doubly so as they were both on probation and would have been prohibited from socializing, not that they would, Wolf and Puma, ya' know."

"Kind of specie-ist, don't ya think?" Sylvan half-joked.

"Now here comes the bad parts. One of the guns was simply an old shotgun, completely unremarkable. Looks like it's been in someone's attic for a few decades, the gun its self is at least eighty years old. The ammo is nearly as old, and was used in both guns. But it's the other gun that's the problem. While its nearly as old, it does have a history. Used in crimes decades ago, it had been held by the ZPD, until ten years ago when it was listed as destroyed."

"Out of the Third?"

"That's were it had been held in evidence. Files don't show any paper trail for transfers, just a destroyed notation. Though, to be fair, there was a lot of poor documentation at the time, as they were converting everything to a more 'paperless' system. Not that it got rid of all that much paper."

"Autopsies on the pair showed they were on Juice. But not just any Juice. The formulation has evolved over time, and what they had in them was an older formula, one that hasn't been around for nearly a decade. What's worse, and perhaps part of the motive for why them in particular, they were both on a low level of Blue, and had been so for a good while."

That likely meant that they had been extorted, a growing tactic for some criminals to force others to act for them. 

Avila sat back and sighed.

"So, that's were my concern is that there might be something very wrong at the Third came from. It would be all too easy for someone or someones to skim any seized drugs. Though it had to be someone who'd been there back in the day."

"As for our mystery officers, there were only the three officers on the same floor that insisted that there were three or four additional officers cover the far side. As it was, Tyndell, the one who saved Post, had just come up to help fill out the poorly covered floor. And by unpleasant co-incident, none have body cam images of them. Two of the officers have a bad habit of not only not turning their body cams on, but actually powering them down. Repeatedly verbal reprimands and notations in their jackets about that."

"What's the difference?" Sylvan puzzled. 

"Even when not actively recording images, the body cams still log GPS locations at regular intervals. But it doesn't make much sense to shut them off, as their comms also have a constant GPS record and ping." 

 

"On the other hand, they don't have a statistically higher complaint rate than anyone else, and do have the good sense to turn on their cams when there is going to be an obvious hassle."

"Uhm. Look at their arrest record. Rather high pred ratio." 

"Yeah, but not high enough to flag an official bias check. But let's do some reality check here too. Compare them to the rest of the precinct." Judy observed. 

"Uhho, there is a bit of a nasty trend here. Even in a district with a higher than average prey to pred ratio, and arrest trends with the rest more in line with the population, these three have pretty much the opposite numbers." Avila grumped, while Sylvan looked on in sympathy. 

Judy glumly pointed out, "Of course, they can argue they were simply keeping an extra eye out for pred perps. That's been a plea that's worked before, and with some justification, sort of. The actual arrests have been legitimate, but profiling can still be an issue, especially if they are jacking up random preds without cause and simply not reporting the clean ones." 

Avila continued, "The senior guy, Dumas, a Moose, been there eighteen years. Other than his arrest ratio, has been totally clean, lower than average complaints, no formal hits of any kind. A real ranger scout."

"Second guy, Jacob, an Oryx, actually went though the academy at the same time as you, Hopps. Was partnered up with Dumas as a rookie." 

"Wasn't Dumas a bit young to be a trainer?" 

"Like the jacket says, a total ranger scout. Figured he'd be a good influence." 

"Didn't entirely take though, has a few dings early on when he got his own patrol. Seems he and his current partner share some of the same bad habits. Higher than average complaints, the body cam thing, the high pred ratio. But, again, just not quite bad enough to bring official attention to themselves." 

"And there isn't anything to indicate any personal or partisan sympathies." 

"As frustrating as that is, its a privacy safeguard that I still have to agree with. I sure wouldn't want my political leanings in my official files." 

"The third officer, Brechenrich, a Blacktail, partnered up with Jacob five years ago. Has the sketchiest record of the three. Again, just enough non-pred arrests to not draw official attention, but has more complaints and procedural write-ups." 

"Lastly, Tyndal, from a different squad and completely unremarkable. His record is boringly clean, arrests statically right on for the rest of the precinct." 

"As for the alleged other officers, they may have been two wolves and a cougar, and/or maybe a lynx. Then Tyndal wasn't up there until the last second and didn't see anyone." All three were vague about the exacts, claiming they were unfamiliar with them as they came from 'another precinct'." Avila was clearly unimpressed. 

"But, I've been on site security myself back in the day, and in mixed circumstances, had simply trusted that the other guys were who they appeared to be." Judy offered. "I assume dispatch doesn't have any record to account for any additional real officers?"

"Nope."

"Could it be that the area was simply left open for the two shooters to walk in? No fake officers at all?"

"Would make life a lot simpler."

"Especially for whoever planned this." 

The two younger officers looked at Judy querulously.

"Was this shooting planned from the start, a staged scene to draw them in, or was it more of a matter of opportunity?" 

"Think about it. The original call was for a domestic disturbance gone bad. First unit had to call for back up due to multiple actors. The drug angle wasn't part of it until they were picking up the pieces. The officers and the first detective on site were all unpleasantly surprised by it all. It wasn't until then that Post and Wilde were called in. From that point until they were shot was only about two hours."

"If it not pre-planned, then it needed to have someone who knew what was going on. Either monitoring the communications, or someone in the chain of command." 

"Do you have records of all communications in the time frame? And one better, all other recordings, dash cams, everyone else's body cams?" 

"So, we can figure out who knew when?"

"And if we're lucky, maybe we can catch something." 

Judy got on her secure terminal and began typing. "If the data is still out there, we'll get it in just a few." She watched the results of her inputs. Made a face and beat on her machine a bit more. And waited. And beat some more. Her good foot began to thump in annoyance. She opened another screen and beat into it. And waited. Then opened another screen and beat into that. Then got up to stretch, and looked back over the box of donuts. 

"I've worked with an Agent who would always carefully pronounce these as 'dough naughts'." Holding a Homer special up, but decided against eating it, too sweet. 

Sylvan laughed, "My awful Brothers, just to be rude, always referred them as 'dog nuts'." 

The Coati smiled a bit awkwardly, these two seemed to already have a good relationship going, and he felt a bit like the odd mammal out. Judy noticed.

"Avila, if she hasn't already bored you with it yet, her Brothers are all race car drivers, and this silly doe, and her older sister, who's now the Sheriff back in the Tri-Burrows, are both crazy drivers." 

"But you were the perfect example of restraint coming over here?" 

"It's all in the context." the Doe mimicked handling a steering wheel and went 'vroom vroom!' 

"Yeah, just don't be in a vehicle with her if there's an all-units call." 

"And how about you?" 

"Nothing much to tell. My family have always been craftsmammals, tinkers, silversmiths, custom woodworking, jewelers. I wasn't as interested in any of that hand work, but I was always good at puzzles and riddles. I originally was interested in forensics, but didn't have the math or science chops for it. So, a detective."

"And working at the Third?"

He made a face. "Up until this happened, not a problem. Since I'm a small ominivore, I guess I've never been on anyone's radar or anything. There are a couple preds in the precinct, a wolf and a bear, I'm not close, but I never heard of them having any problem either." 

"Then this happened and now everyone is walking on egg-shells and is paranoid about saying or doing anything that can be mis-construed as specie-ist. A lot of the officers act like they've been accused of something, at least by association." 

"As previously mentioned, since there was the old connection with Bellwether, its almost like there is an imposed collective guilt on everyone." 

As they thought about that, there was a tone, but not from the computers, But Judy's 'phone. She saw the number and answered, "Judy Hopps here, is there anything wrong?" then she made a whole spectrum of faces, finally settling on somewhere between frustrated and dismayed. "Yes, I'll be there in a few."

She looks to the pair, "It's the Twins, they got into a fight at school." 

"Are they alright?" Sylvan gasped. 

"Apparently, though there is a Moose with a broken hoof out of it. So I gotta go." She looked to the computer screen to see if there were any results. Nothing yet. "There ought to be some answers coming up, eventually. And probably a couple messages for clarification. You can answer for me, and I'll be back - in a while."

As she was preparing to go, she though of another thing, "If anything comes up here at the house, wake up sleepy head. He's still a bit out of it, but can help if needed be."

Avila turned to Sylvan, "Sleepy head?" 

"Wilde, he's crashed out in back."


	7. Chapter 7

Perfect timing kits, grumbled Judy to herself as she arrived at the school. Right on the cusp of some possible leads and this had to happen. But - on the other hand - letting the two junior detectives gnaw on the case would be good for them. As much as she wanted to solve it, she also looked at herself as something of a mentor, helping them find the way as well.

But back to the more immediate matter. 

She was ushered to a chair to wait outside the principle's office. Odd how that never ceased to make her just a tad uncomfortable, not that she had to do that -very- often back in the day. That she sat across from a very upset Moose Mother and her nearly as large calf was a bit much though. The huge cervid made a point of not looking at her directly, fine by her for now. The girl calf had her right fore hoof wrapped up and was looking very intently at the floor. This was not going to be good.

"Mrs. Hopps, the Principle will see you now." Judy went inside to meet Dr. Amber, a Meerkat, whom she had met before. 

And there were the Twins, looking very contrite. Martin was rather disheveled, and Judy felt a bit disappointed that he'd gotten into a fight with anyone, especially a female, regardless of size. Seeing her face, Mabel piped up, "It wasn't him, Mom, Clair was picking on him and I busted her hoof."

Judy looked to Dr. Amber. "I'm afraid so. Clair began harassing Martin, verbally at first, then, apparently, when she couldn't get a rise out of him, began to prod him, rather violently." 

Judy looked to her kit, he was trying so hard to be brave, and likely more upset that his Mother had to be called than any provocation or injury. 

"Then his Sister intervened, simply leaping up and dislocating one of her hooves." 

That was a surprise, though before Judy could ask, Mabel explained. "Detective Sylvan taught us some cervin-specific self-defense moves. I guess I did it a little too hard." In that, Judy had the small comfort in seeing she took no pleasure in her dubious accomplishment, and clearly regarded it for the violent mistake that it was. And it reminded her that skunks tended to be a lot stronger than others might think. 

"So, what happens now?" 

Dr. Amber pulled at her muzzle, then told the Twins to wait in the outer office. Then to Judy, "I'd like to think Clair learned her lesson and we can now just get on with things. But she has had some other problems. Did you see her Mother?"

Judy nodded. 

"She, more than her Daughter, has some issues and as long as..."

Judy could sympathize, both with the Principle's dilemma and the dysfunctional family, as she had to deal with a tragic number of them back in her ZPD days. 

"The best I can do is make a strong suggestion that they seek some counseling, but have my doubts. Otherwise, this will have to go to the authorities. But for now, she wants to lawyer up and make a case of it." 

Judy made a face. "Do you have any surveillance on it?" 

Dr. Amber made her own face, "Yes." She resented that a modern middle school would ever need such security measures, but there it was. 

"Well, let's share a look with her." 

Dr. Amber ushered in the Moose, Mrs. Horton. Clair was left to sit in the outer office, across from the Twins, everyone studying the floor tiles intently. 

Mrs. Horton was clearly dismissive of both the Meerkat and the Bunny, such small creatures, but as it seemed that was going to be the case, she'd play along if it meant getting satisfaction.

"So, what are you going to do about my Clair? Those two dirty little hooligans need to be locked up."

Judy was too shocked to be angered by that, and simply gawked at the cow. 

Dr. Amber simply grimaced. "Mrs. Horton, I do not believe you understand the full circumstances of the matter."

"What's to understand, My Clair is violently attacked and injured." 

"Mrs. Horton, I have a recording of the incident, and would like you to review it with us."

The image was pretty good, the view in a hall way, and there was Clair, following Martin, poking at his back and haranguing him, "Talk to me stinkbutt! Just try to say something, huh! You and your freak Bunny 'Mom'. At least your 'Dad' had the good sense to get himself shot. One less pervert pred." At that Martin turned to face the towering Moose. "That's right." She jeered, "And you stinking mini-freaks would be better off gone too." She gave him a hard blow to the chest that had him stagger. He steadied himself and continued to silently glare back at her. At this point Mabel appeared. "Step off Clair!" The moose sneered, "Or what, freak two?" And as she cocked her arm to give Martin another blow, Mabel leaped up and grabbed her hoof. It wasn't clear what she did, but there was an audible 'pop' and Clair shrieked in pain, clutched at her hoof with her other. She stood there in stunned surprise for a beat, then ran out of view. 

"See, the little beast clearly attacked and injured my Clair."

"And that she did so in the defense of her Brother? After your Clair had already verbally abused and stuck him?" Dr. Amber struggled to remain cool and calm. 

"That's not the point! My Clair is hurt and I want justice!"

At this point Judy interrupted. "Mrs. Horton, Judy Hopps, former ZPD. In the matter of 'justice' your Daughter has just committed a hate crime under the new ISC statutes. And though she is a minor, given that she is also a class F mammal, she would be regarded as a special threat and would require to be in sequestered supervision for the remainder of the school year, at least." Judy was amazed as to how calmly she just delivered that, as she was otherwise seething in rage.

"You wouldn't dare! No former cop is going to intimidate me!"

"Oh no, you don't understand. It won't be up to me or Dr. Amber. Any formal action on your part will initiate the process. She will be charged as a first step. Further, Family Services would have to do an evaluation of her home and family environment, which would mean an examination of you."

The Moose's eyes widened in outrage. "How dare you, you gimpy little pervert. I have no intention of subjecting myself or my Daughter to any of this." She rose and loomed over the tiny Bunny. 

Judy merely sat a bit more upright. "I would not do that if I were you," calmly pointing to the hoof that was being brought up to strike her. 

Mrs. Horton paused then collected herself, "I don't have to stay and listen to this!" She stormed out, "Clair, we're out of here!" 

The Twins saw fear in the poor Calf as she slunk after her Mother. However, The Cow stopped in her tracks with the two security officers that blocked her path. One was a huge Kodiak Bear who towered over even her, the other a Wolf. They were politely neutral in the face of the snorting cervin who now backpedaled a couple steps. Her rage immediately reduced to intimidation.

Dr. Amber carefully instructed the pair, "Mrs. Horton is a bit upset." Then to the Moose, "Ma'am, I'd recommend you have a seat for a few to better collect yourself." She did not include that the ZPD would then arrive to arrest her for assault. 

A very wrenching couple hours later, Judy and the Twins were done with the process. The two had been very brave throughout, calmly answering questions about everything. But by the time they got to the car, they were both in tears. 

"Oh, you guys. You're not in any real trouble, it was that poor Calf and her - ah - Mother, who were the real problem." 

"If only I'd, I dunno, avoided her better." Martin whimpered in self-reproach. 

"You shouldn't blame yourself for another's actions like that. And if it wasn't you, she might have gone after someone else, with a much worse outcome." Judy was proud of how restrained he'd been in the circumstance. She'd like to think the skunk's stubborn bravery was more than just 'biology'. 

She had also some tragic first hand experience with terrible, even fatal, incidents with children of disproportionate scale acting out against each other. By middle school, it was hoped that the children had enough socialization to be able to mingle safely, that was why it was an all species campus. 

Mabel too was in tears over everything, though, like her Brother, was likely more upset about how it had dragged her Mother into all of this in a time of Familial anxiety. 

"Its okay guys, really. And I've got a couple detectives at the apartment working on the case. So we ought to get everyone something to eat." Maybe that would distract them out of their funks? On that point, she'd better call in and find out what they might like. 

That wasn't too bad, veggie burritos for Avila and the Twins, and greens for herself and Sylvan. Nick's appetite had been off, but there was chicken soup -shudder- in the fridge for him as needed. 

When they arrived, Judy was greeted with good news, the inquires were coming up with plenty of information. But also some bad news. 

"Judy, I went to see how Nick was doing," Sylvan whispered, "Ya know if he wanted anything, and I found him..." She seemed aghast to continue.

"What?" Judy clenched in fear.

"Binge-watching Carter and Briggs episodes. He's totally out of it." 

"Oh NO!" And Judy rushed to the bedroom. There he was, bundled up in blankets, disheveled and dim-eyed, watching the TV. He didn't appear to have noticed her at all. 

"Nick. Nick? NICK!" 

"oh. Hi, Jude. Jus' catchin' up on my stuff." His eyes never left the screen. 

Judy grabbed the remote and turned the TV off. Nick whined and sulked, but in a dull, almost feeble fashion. Then she noticed the smell. "Oh Cheese!" and she felt him, he was hot. And another thought. His pain meds. He hadn't taken them all, but he clearly had been taking more than he should have. 

He had been atypically depressed after the shooting, and at first, she had assumed it was just the disruption talking. But each day he seemed to be sinking deeper into dismay. 

She called the medical help desk and described his condition. They confirmed her suspicion of an infection and over-use of the pain meds. 

Judy groaned, her poor Nick. She went back out to tell everyone. "Nick needs to go back to the hospital. They think its 'nothing critical' but he's not doing all that well. I'm taking him in now." Addressing Sylvan, "Can you keep an eye on things while I'm gone?" referring to the Twins. 

"Yes, Ma'am." And she gave Judy a goofy salute. Then, "Before you go, we've created a time line and are connecting who knew what with the various comm traffic. Nothing solid yet, but we've only started."

"Great. I have no idea how long this will take. But let me know if anything jumps up at you." 

Back at the hospital, they confirmed the infection, put him on anti-biotics and took him off of pain meds altogether. 

As they waited for check out, Judy regarded her mopey fox. "Dang it Nick, you'll be the death of me yet." 

Nick flinched at that. Then in frustration, "This has been so - I don't know. Like everything got pulled out from under me. Suddenly I'm an old, crippled critter. Can't take care of myself." He clutched Judy's arm, "Can't take care of my own." 

Judy could see the pain and frustration in his eyes, that for the first time in the last few days seemed properly clear. "Well, even if you're sick at the moment, getting you off the pain meds ought to clear your head. And when we get home, you can take a look at what your protégé has been doing on the investigation."

Nick cheered up with that, and in a mock old geezer voice, "Yeap, taught that young whippersnapper everything she knows, by golly!" It didn't have the flair he might have hoped for, but showed it was the old him coming back.

"That's my Nick!"


	8. Chapter 8

Judy had taken a rather round about route home, to give Nick some more time before arriving. 

"So how are you doing now?"

"A lot less muzzy-headed." Then a very long pause, "And still not right."

Judy looked over to her Mate.

"Judy, getting shot this time hit me different. When you see it coming, or at least know you're in harm's way, then it's just dealing with the physical damage. Getting so blindsided like that was a real shock." He rubbed his muzzle.

"Kind of jumped the rails."

"Then not knowing afterwards. I can't defend myself, and you, not knowing where or who or what's going on. And the last thing I want to do is to go into a paranoid freak out. Too easy to get fixated on the threat that isn't there and miss the threat that is."

"And for the first time I feel old. I know its mostly just these injuries rather than real decrepitude, but I feel like I'm really handicapped, no longer up to the task."

None of this was new to Judy, as Nick had voiced all this before, though in an often more disjointed fashion. But she felt a new twinge of dismay that it was still his overriding concern. 

"Well, when you get home you can help our crack investigative team go over the data they've been collecting."

Nick's ears pricked up properly, perhaps he was really recovering. 

Then Judy remembered why she had to leave him for a while. "OH! I didn't tell you about the Twin's thing at school!"

That really got Nick's attention. "What?! Oh, that's right."

"I got called in. A moose girl was picking on Martin and Mabel dislocated her hoof." 

"Sorry about that. Didn't think Sylvan would go so far. Is Martin alright?"

"He's fine, though perhaps feeling a bit more guilty for adding to our collective crisis mode. Same with Mabel. They're both so worried for our sake."

Nick had his own twinge of guilt, allowing himself to slide like that wasn't doing Judy or the family any good. 

"So, about the incident?" 

"The Calf tried to provoke Martin, taunting him about us and all. Then when she couldn't get enough of a rise off him, she began punchy-shoving him. That's when Mabel intervened."

Then, when I met her Mother, I saw where all that came from. She's a size-ist and anti-interspecies. Not only thought we were perverts, but that the Twins were unnatural to be adopted by us."

Judy saw Nick's 'never let them see' mask hide the full reaction, but his balled paws were enough. Their adoption choice had not gotten a lot of attention beyond the initial media flurry, but there had been some occasional mutterings, usually in conjunction with their interspecies marriage, and it was a fierce hot-button for Nick. 

"If its any consolation, the Mother got taken in on an assault charge and I hope the girl gets some counseling." 

"Are the Twins alright? I mean, they're tough enough physically, but they are still very little kids." 

Judy had to consider that. As they were very well behaved and articulate (that word became a bit of a running joke in the family), she could forget they were as young as they were. Nick had a particular knack for empathizing with children at their level that she, even with all her experience in the fluffle, seemed to lack. 

"You ought to talk to them, both to see how they're doing, and to reassure them that you're okay too." Judy gave him an encouraging smile and paw grasp.

"Oh Glob yes. But the first thing I've got to do is get a serious shower." He tugged at his offensive shirt, "I've really let myself go." 

"Oh, and another though. It's late enough to start thinking about diner. Should we call in and see if they want more take out?"

"I'll do it. Especially as you do not have a paws free device and should not be devicing and driving." Nick announced in his best officiousness then gave her a very smug smug-face. He really was getting better.

Several pizzas later, they got back to the apartment, to the collective cheers of the household. But when the boxes were open, a general cry of dismay. "Someone's been eating our pizzas!"

"It was I, as I've really got to get clean, and know I wouldn't have a chance for any if I waited." Announced Nick as he rushed towards the bathroom with only a perfunctory wave to all. 

"Ruined, ruined. Our perfect pizzas compromised by a marauding fox." Dramatically lamented Sylvan. 

"At least he left SOME!" Yelled Martin, loud and sarcastically enough to be heard in the bathroom. 

Actually, there was plenty left, and the team noshed on them with vigor. As they did so, Sylvan pointed out the time line she and Avila had assembled. 

"Did you know how much Chief Kamatti gave you when she set you up with all this?" 

Judy cocked her head. "All I asked for was file access and some communications."

"Uhuh. Normally there is some level of compartmentalization in the various databases. Too easy access could be a potential security issue. But your username and password has gotten us pretty much everything we've needed." 

Avila added, "Some of the data bases don't have any confidential information at all, at least in isolation. And getting in there simply means we don't have to do some legwork. But we have to be careful. This kind of access gives you almost unlimited surveillance power." He held up his paws to indicate that he wasn't keen on touching it all. "And I'd recommend changing your pass word very often."

Judy was surprised at that. Chief Kamatti clearly had more trust in her than she would have granted herself.

"Anyway, as we've drawn up the time line, we found something."

"Once the initial assessment of the crime scene got underway, it was barely two hours 'till the shooters acted. I've marked the zero point when the on-site suggested that Post and Wilde be called in. At the same time, actually three minutes before, there was a call out for more officers to secure the site."

"The GPS assisted dispatch," Avila brought up a separate display on another screen, showing a map with inclusion radius. "Included two units from the adjacent precinct. But they needed the watch commander's approval to bring them in. He said it wasn't needed, that he had plenty of bodies available for the task. Jacob and Brechenrich were way across the district from the location but called dispatch that they were responding to the call and would be on sight ASAP."

"But there was no record that they had been contacted, at least not via normal communications. And if they were using private 'phones, that needed to be logged in. But wasn't."

"If we had the dash cams, we could get whether they got private calls."

"And confirm locations."

"I can request access now, but would need to go down there to get the recordings."

"And you might as well get copies of everyone's cams, both to be thorough, and to avoid being too obvious that we're looking into these officers."

"And what's next on the time line after that?"

"Then, four minutes later, the watch commander takes some personal time out of the station, and drives off in his personal car. Comes back an hour and thirty-two minutes later."

"Since it's the watch commander and personal time, no one is going to question it. Seems perfectly legit."

"What do we have on him?"

"Captain Joshua Campbell, Elk. Twenty-two years on the force, all of it in Precinct Three. His record is particularly spotless - ah, uhm?" Sylvan ears fluttered in confusion. "The first five years of his history are heavily redacted. Merely the facts of his posting. No arrest records, no commendations nor complaints. Then, suddenly, he's a fresh senior patrolmammal on his way to sergeant and is totally squeaky clean thereafter. He was also listed as freshly divorced at that point."

"Maybe there was something ugly in his personal life that leaked over to his professional conduct?"

"Not like that's ever happened." Nick observed pointedly. His early years working with detective Captain Post had been somewhat ugly. The Coyote's prejudices and unhappy family situation had threatened both their careers for a time.

"Anyway, he was absolutely clean thereafter. Worked with Dumas for a while when he first came on. Was checked out as ideologically pure and good after the post Bellwether house cleaning. But I'll take a closer look. Will take some time." Sylvan began to type.

"Of course, what all this means is that we're suspecting some kind of set up or conspiracy among our fellow officers."

They let that sink in a moment. 

"If that's the case, we have to keep everything as clean and honest as possible. Document everything." Judy held up a finger for emphasis, "But don't stop looking at everything for evidence of something else. I'd hate to see this get us side-tracked if there is a reasonable explanation for this and we've missed a different thing in the meantime."


	9. Chapter 9

Over the next day the investigation found a disturbing, yet not entirely actionable string of evidence. 

Jacob and Brechenrich had not been called in to support the secured perimeter via normal channels. Their dash cam record showed they'd received a 'phone call on an undeclared and presumably burn 'phone just before the dash cam had been turned off to prevent the content of the call to be recorded. They then call into dispatch to the request to respond. Shortly thereafter they turn their dash cam back on as though nothing has happened. 

Meanwhile, within a couple minutes of that, Captain Campbell is off on his private time. But since his personal car was stolen, there is no chance of finding out where he might have gone, though in the lapsed time, he could have been almost anywhere in the city. 

The team dug a bit deeper, looking for hints as to what the Captain might have been up to, fair or foul. He divorced years ago, apparently not amicably. His ex wasn't around any more, left the city shortly thereafter, apparently. Uhm. Odd that a property still shows up in a long-term lease to her. It's space in an office building that has gone to seed. Portions are now artist's studio spaces, other sections simply storage. Maybe something to take a look at?

But not yet.

A more thorough look at the three officers on site didn't show anything conclusive either, but was still troubling. As previously examined, they had a statistically higher arrest record against preds, not so high as to trigger any official investigation under the new anti-discrimination guidelines, but still statistically skewed for their community population and the rest of the officers in the precinct. More data mining was in order. 

They had other details, like a habit of turning off their body cams, so much so that they had a number of official write-ups. And a number of citizen complaints. That Captain Campbell was the reporting and resolving officer in nearly every case was also a point of concern. 

At least on paper, the three officers were all just within guidelines for anything that could become a red flag, and their Captain was in a position to insure that, on paper, they would remain so. 

Judy reminded them that they needed to keep their focus broader, just to make sure. Statistical analysis of the rest of the precinct, and for good measure, an over-view of the whole of the ZPD was assembled. The outcome was not reassuring. 

Avila assembled a performance graph for every officer, with a wide range of factors to compare, with official regulation and policy boundaries both to be met and to not be exceeded. The variety of results were impressive, with any number of individual officers with idiosyncratic spikes and gaps. Our heroes could not help but include themselves and were suprised as to how unremarkable most of their factors came out in comparison. 

"Obviously some manner of factoring error," Sniffed Nick. 

"No, see your on-time arrivals are exactly where they shouldn't be." Judy sniped. Without Judy's prodding, getting Nick up and out to duty in the morning was challenging.

Sylvan took a double take on Nick and Captain Post's shooting record. "Is that correct?" 

"I'm afraid so." Nick was not proud in the number of cases that ended in use of deadly force. 

But the three officers in question had a perversely arbitrary cut off in various factors. The earlier read of their record had some of the same numbers, but the graphs made them stand out. And highlights some irregularities in other officer's records. Nothing relevant to the case, perhaps, but items of interest to the Office of Professional Accountability and Internal Investigations Division. 

But was that a matter of some kind of criminal activity, or just some particular favoritism? The overview found some discrepancies in other units and with other officers too that looked like bias, both for and against. 

"But with great power comes great responsibility." Judy reminded everyone. "Avila, your tool is great, but it looks like it's also in violation of several security and privacy rules. My special access wasn't exactly meant for this level of cross searching. What's worse, or more frustrating, is that it still doesn't confirm actual criminal wrong doing, just some abuse of authority." 

Both Avila and Sylvan grumped in frustration; their zeal to 'get the bad guys' was running up against what was actually lawful process. Nick and Judy sympathized, but they reminded that they had to work with all the law, not just that which they'd prefer to. 

They all looked back over everything, trying to consider angles to pursue.

"The one thing that puzzles me the most is 'why'." Nick grumbled. "That, fifteen years after Bellwether, they only now do this thing? And do so in such a coordinated fashion. Like they had some practice." His face became even more grave. 

Judy realized where he was going and immediately began a statistical search. It didn't take long to get some initial data. "Here's the annual missing mammal statistic. And broken down for age. Big spike for teen runaways. Then flattens out. Now, do unsolved. An awful lot fewer, and nearly all are considered unconfirmed runaways or abandons, suspected foul play is, thankfully, next to zero."

"Yeah, the Missing Mammal Case was a thing 'cause it was so far out of the norm, all those upstanding citizens dropping out of sight all in a short time."

"Now, lets do a by precinct comparison of unsolveds." Judy hrrmed at the initial results. "Nothing that stands out so far. How about just preds?" The display showed a marginal ratio increase in precinct three. "Let's try a per capita comparison." The results were more striking. "But with such small starting numbers, it can be made to look much worse than it really is."

"Still, it doesn't look good to have a missing number against a population ratio that so far askew."

"But back to the original question, even if there is something going on, why would they be going after, maybe a half-dozen, citizens a year? Is there something about the victims, if they are, that would be a motivation?" 

Judy danced on the keyboard and pulled up files on some of the missing. Several might well be runaways, teenagers, some with social services notations or juvenile records. An abandoned spouse, with a suspicious circumstance flag, still under investigation, a couple with fugitive warrants, four, no, six individuals with prior criminal histories but no suspicious circumstances found with their disappearances. 

"I wonder. Cross reference with our officers in question." Judy began.

"Tell you what, Carrots." Nick interrupted, "Back it up and cross-reference all the unsolved missings to them. We don't want to get too focused and miss something more." 

"Ooh, you're right."

And there it was, a fair number of missing cases, including several listed as resolved had some kind of contact history with the three officers. While most of them were preds, there were some prey as well. 

"A statistical fluke or perverse coincidence, or a real problem that should have been looked into. Though only a few a year, this seems to have been a pattern for a while." 

"Yeah, and there would be some who would not be inclined to investigate someone for that kind of 'cleaning the streets' policing." Nick groused.

Judy turned to him in shock, "Nick!?"

He gave her a stern look, "Precinct Thirteen was still a thing early on when I was on the street. These guys could, as easily be next generation old school head-busters as they could be Bellwether sympathizers. Or even both." 

"Could they be on the take for someone? Supplements in blue to some gangster's muscle?" Sylvan asked. 

"Now you're getting melodramatic. The bulk of these victims, if they are victims, are nobodies, at least no one of consequence to anyone with the pull to have career cops do the deed." Nick poked though some of the files. 

"Or are they?" Nick expanded a file then went to another computer to do a news search. 

"You could just open another window." Judy observed.

"I don't like having a lot open on any one machine, loose track of what and where. Bad habit of closing everything instead of just the one."

"Here it is. Abbot. A union organizer and progressive, big supporter of the Mammal Inclusion Initive back in the day, considered kind of a radical and rabble-rouser in some circles. Never got big headlines until he disappeared. Was investigated by our heroes, was found that he embezzled a sack from his organization and apparently took off."

"Sounds cut and dried."

"Doesn't it though. But a couple sources insist there was never that kind of money there to begin with. Further, his then current cause was to push for even more open interspecies relations. Like in marriage or adoptions."

Judy scowled very deeply at that. 

Something was nagging at Nick. Perhaps he was just too suspicious. A batch of dirty cops with a string of Blue addicts to do their dirty work for them still seemed too much like some kind of lame whodunit. Could it have been as simple as the shooters coming after the drugs at the scene, likely at the urging of some other actor, and in their juiced condition, simply went after him and Post? Ocamm's Razor would likely prefer that. 

But they would have had to deal with a police perimeter. And it didn't answer the mystery cop problem. 

Any way he sliced it, it still came back to some level of cop misconduct. 

And now a call from who? 

"Detective Wilde here."

"Nick, glad to hear your voice." It was Captain Post. That he addressed him as 'Nick' and didn't sound drugged out of his skull meant something was wrong. 

"Yeah, still among the living, ya know."

"So, when are you coming to see your pal still stuck in hospital?" That cinched it, as clear as a formal duress code.

"I'm just sitting on my thumbs here, ya know, recovering and all. So, I could pop down anytime."

"No rush, but just you and me, ya know, guy talk." Not bringing Judy likely meant something about the investigation rather than excluding her.

"Okay, see ya in a few."

Nick immediately called Chief Kamattii. 

"Chief, Wilde here. I just got a duress call from Post at the hospital. Can you get some officers from the First in there to cover him?"

"There are officers already on site, just general security, but they ought to cover anything."

"Sorry, Ma'am, but the investigation suggests some dirty officers at the Third after all. No hard evidence yet, but the circumstantial is getting worse and worse. And there might be something going on at the hospital now."

"Right."

"I'll be down there in just a few."

"Will you be all right to do so?" 

"Well enough."

"Judy!" Nick yelled out. "We got a thing! Post just gave me a duress call from the hospital. I'm going down to check it out. The Chief will be sending support." 

"WTF, Nick?" Judy stomped in from the other room. "Are you up to go?" But seeing his determined expression, she didn't press further. 

Nick was still awfully sore from his injuries, but they were all superficial wounds, angry shotgun pellet holes, nothing to fundamentally reduce his mobility, beyond the tug of scabs and bandages. Well, and not being active for the last many days had made him a bit stiff too, and he carefully flexed himself to limber up. 

Getting up and out on his own felt good too. But what could have happened with Post at the hospital? Though he was not under specific guard, there was a fair amount of surveillance, and that anyone untoward getting access shouldn't be a thing. Unless it was another officer. 

As he was off dealing with that, the rest of the team pondered what they'd discovered.

"They got a private 'phone call on an undocumented 'phone and suddenly they're on the case?"

"That ain't right on so many levels." 

They look at the time line on the whiteboard again. Very conspicuously Captain Campbell left the office on private time less than ten minutes later, after telling the out of precinct unit to not bother to respond as they had plenty of officers in precinct for the situation. But how did he know about the disposition of forces without checking in with dispatch? He might have had a link with the dispatch system, as that was a thing. But still didn't answer who called Jacob and Brechenrich. 

"I wonder." Avila pondered. "None of the three had any unaccounted for 'phones when they were asked, but the dash cam record sure sounded like a different 'phone." 

"A burn 'phone?" 

That seemed - not right. 

"Yeah. And where there's one, could there be others?" Avila considered his 'phone for a moment. "Having one isn't untoward, but there could be something in looking into the whats and whys of them. 

"I trust my Captain, so I'd like to ask him to pointedly ask all three officers about any burn 'phones they might have used lately, and do a search of their lockers, just to emphasize the point." 

"This would pretty much label them as suspects." 

"Until they're charged, they are officially not, but the pressure would be on them, and I doubt they're going to stand up to it for very long." 

"And Captain Campbell?"

"Unless one of them rolls on him, we got nothing. But he'll be worried." Avila considered some likely turn of events. Though hardly a specie-ist, his experience with prey species lead him to suspect they would not be able to resist bolting, figuratively or literally for very long. Maybe having a pred officer do the asking might add some subconscious pressure. 

"Does anyone else in the department have odd rentals, for example? Captain Campbell's thing is likely perfectly harmless, but ?" 

"And about lockers. Something subtler than a direct examination of our trio. Does your unit have inspections?" 

"Even though the courts had ruled that they and their contents should be ZPD property, there is still a presumption of privacy against unwarranted searches."

"How about a health and safety inspection? Old food, flammable liquids, extra batteries?" 

"Like extra 'phone batteries?"

"A thought. There are security cameras in the locker rooms, yes?"

Judy ran though several menus on her special access. "If I can get an okay from the Chief on it, yes. What's your plan?"

"Make the inspection a normal morning announcement. Even better, couch it in terms of a reminder to keep things clean, least they be forced to make it a formal inspection. That will give anyone with legitimate garbage time to clear out their lockers, and we keep track of who dumped what." 

As Nick arrived at Zootopia General, he dialed Post back. 

"Hey Wilde." 

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"Be right up." 

There was that. Whatever was going on was not an immediate threat.

Nick caught a couple surprised expressions as he entered. The ZPD always had a couple uniformed officers on hand, mostly to provide support and back up for the hospital's in-house security and special circumstance aides. And a couple extra whenever an officer is himself a patient. 

"Come to see Captain Post?" 

"Yeah, what room?" 

"West 447." 

Everything seemed in order. 

He was happy to see the officer on Post's floor, Murphy, a veteran from the First. 

"You here alone?" 

"Got Hoskins getting coffee." 

"If the Chief didn't tell you before, no one is to go in alone with Post, other than Sylvan or Avila from the Third. They're doing the investigation, and for right now, it pays to be paranoid."

"Can I ask?" 

"Not really, as there may yet be good reasons that can explain some otherwise suspicious stuff, and I don't want to poison anyone's reputation on flimsy evidence. And there may be some simple ass-covering that could muddy the situation." Nick sighed. "So, for now, just keep everything safe and secure and, I beg you, don't speculate or rumor-monger." 

The big cat nodded understanding. Incautious talk had ruined careers and spoiled investigations before and personal communications security was constantly reminded in the ranks. 

Nick entered Captain Post's room. 

"Cheese, you look terrible." They said in unison. And in truth they both did. 

"So, what happened?" 

"Captain Campbell came by." Post growled. "I wasn't in the mood so I played doped, figuring he'd leave me alone. Instead he tried to pump me for information." 

"Anything in particular?"

"The case, of course. Suspects, leads, the usual. All the stuff he shouldn't have been asking." They shared an annoyed expression at that. "And if I remembered who was there with me. Did I see who shot my shooter?" 

"That's odd. Do you recall?"

"The only thing I can recall, was there were multiple shots. But it could have been echoes or just that I'd just been shot a few times already?"

"The report says it was Tyndel." Nick puzzled. "He had just gotten to the floor at the time. Said he heard the shots that got me and you getting my shooter. Showed up just in time to stop your shooter from finishing the job." 

"Now I'm confused. I thought it was Dumas?"

"Yeah. Everyone was at that. Dumas was one of the three covering the floor. Tyndel was the one who came up from downstairs and got your shooter."

"Odd bit, that. And he didn't see any extra mystery cops." 

"Right. And what's also a bit off, there isn't any body cam from him." 

"What?" 

"Never showed up in the after action inventory." 

"Did he have it on him at that time?" 

"Haven't asked him yet."

"What is this, amateur hour? How much research have you done on Tyndel?"

Nick blinked in surprise. Then slapped himself. "Glob! We were so focused on the shooters and security on the floor that we didn't think to take a closer look at him. Figured he wasn't part of whatever was going on."

He pulled out his 'phone. "Hey, Carrots. Yeah, I'm here with Post. He's fine. Captain Campbell had given him a suspicious visit. We didn't properly check on Tyndel." 

"Tyndel?" Judy was a bit taken back. Tyndel seemed the one officer that was above suspicion. No connection to the other officers and merely in the same unit under Campbell, not his direct supervisor. And the initial shooting investigation seemed perfectly clean. "I'll get back to you on him."

"Oh! And another thing, check the ballistics on shooter two. Make sure it was Tyndel that did the deed." Campbell's question about the shooting suddenly had more possible convolutions to the case. 

Judy, Avila, and Sylvan rushed though what they could find on Tyndel. And there simply wasn't anything in his record or his initial shooting interview to suggest anything at all. 

"Okay. You two need to interview Tyndel directly. Find out about his bodycam and anything at all about the scene he can recall, considering what we're suspecting now." Judy instructed. "I'm going to make some inquires from this end." 

First and most obvious now, was who shot Ploover, the wolf who shot Post?

The autopsy report lists two gunshots to the torso, one 8mm jacketed slug striking the left side just below the rib cage and tearing across the upper reach of the intestinal volume. A nasty but non-fatal wound. A second 8mm slug entered the left back and through the left lung and heart, a prompt killing hit. 

Judy wondered, Tyndel was cleared to carry a 8mm automatic as a back up gun, one of the few on the beat. Dumas was also provisionally cleared to carry as well, but was not at that moment officially armed. So was Jacob for that matter. 

Judy called the medical examiners office. 

After the initially officialdom, "What can you tell me about the two bullets that killed Ploover?" 

"Uhm. Standard fully jacketed 8mm projectiles. The one from the gut was nearly pristine, no bone hits. The chest shot was a bit mashed, clipped a rib, but unambiguous."

"Have you done a ballistics test on them yet, confirming what gun they came from?"

"No. The shooting investigation didn't think it was necessary as his was the only gun on the scene. Hang on." There was a little shuffle. "I've got the two rounds here, and - ." There was a pause. "I'll have to get back with you. Just eyeballing the two, they didn't come from the same gun." 

"What? Are you sure?" 

"Likely the same make, but the one clear land mark on the mashed one doesn't even begin to match the lands on the other one."

"Does the brass match up?"

"Hang on. Both cases look like they came out of the same gun, but I'll need to take a closer look."

Judy was stunned. This implied two guns and a deliberate obfuscation of the crime scene. 

"Sylvan. When you see Tyndel, ask him about the second gun."

"Second gun!?" 

"The two bullets in Ploover came from two different guns." 

"But didn't Tyndel take two shots? They found two cases at the scene."

"And no one anywhere else in the building could be sure of what they heard. Even the other body cams that picked up anything were so faint and ambiguous with all the echoes and distance." Judy wondered if an in depth analysis of the recordings would detect something more? This was beginning to sound like some over-wrought crime scene mystery drama. 

"And we need to take another look at the scene. But only after we hear what Tyndel has to say."


	10. Chapter 10

As he was still on desk duty, pending his shooting hearing, finding Officer Tyndal wasn't hard. Avila and Sylvan approached him, slogging away at a small mountain of paperwork

"Got a minute?" Sylvan asked politely. As she had her badge and ID clipped to her blouse, he could immediately guess why she asked.

"Do I need my rep or my lawyer?"

"Sort of up to you." Avila offered. "We're mostly just clarifying details. We can use a consultation room."

Unlike the more somber, if not intimidating, interrogation rooms, consultation rooms were brightly light little spaces for simple interviews or for lawyers and clients to discuss cases. Completely private and secure. And in this case, implicit of an off the record chat.

Once they settled in, Avila sighed and got right to it. "So, tell us about the second gun."

Tyndal grimaced; his eyes closed, and then slowly began to shake his head. After some long seconds. "That idiot Dumas. I knew it was a bad idea."

"Care to tell us what really happened?" Avila and Sylvan exchanged looks. The Doe pulled out a floor plan for that part of the shooting scene. "Do you want representation now?"

"No. All that will do is drag the process out. Better to come clean now."

Sylvan brought out a recorder and Tyndal nodded. 

"Like I said originally, Sgt. Stafford suggested I go up stairs because he though they were still light for coverage. I was coming up the stairs when I heard the first shots. Presumably when Wilde got hit, then Post's shots. I got to the top of the stairs right when Post got shot the second time, when he was already down. The shooter was cycled his shotgun, looked like he was going to shoot again, and I fired. Hit him."

Avila regarded the floor plan. "A pretty good shot from that range." The top of the stairwell was down a long hall that crossed the main hall where Post and the shooter were.

"Yeah. It was like I was totally in the zone. You train for this, year after year, and while you hope you never have to, at the same time, hope to do it right if you do."

"Then?"

"Like I said, I did hit him, and he turned away, a bit hunched, still had the shotgun. I paused, wondered if he was going to fall, or at least drop the shotgun. But then he acted like he was shaking it off, and then I shot again."

Tyndal paused and pulled at his ear in consternation. 

"He went down and I approached to secure him and check on Post. Then Dumas suddenly showed up. He motioned to me that he's cover the shooter and that I could check on Post. Dumas then congratulated me on my first shot, but said it was a good thing that he was there, because I'd missed the second. He pointed to a bullet hole in the wall. 

"He then got to explain that we could do each other a favor by having it be that the second killing shot was mine too. Claimed he hadn't cleared for his carry that time so he'd get in some deep about that. And I could get all the credit for saving Post and all that."

Sylvan was shocked at such misconduct while Avila was a bit more sanguine. "How'd you feel about doing that?"

"At the time, I was still a bit rattled by the shooting, and was thinking more about the immediate thing with Post. He was a mess. Sort of a 'sure, whatever' reaction to his suggestion. Then other officers started showing up and the story was set."

"Did you discuss any of that further with Dumas or anyone else?" 

"No. I've kind of avoided him ever since, and sure wasn't going to talk about it later." 

All three paused a moment to consider. 

"Your best guess, where was Dumas during the shooting, especially the first seconds?"

Tyndal looked at the floor plan. "I guess he had to have been in this room right next to the intersection. But that doesn't make sense. Though it seemed like forever between all the shooting sequences, it was just seconds, of course. But I was able to get up the stairs and into shooting position. Dumas could have been almost anywhere on that section and been on scene in time." 

Avila and Sylvan exchanged looks but didn't comment. 

"Did you notice either Jacob or Brechenrich there?" 

"Not really. I was more focused on Post at the time, though they were part of the crowd a bit later. "

"How about Wilde?" 

"Some of the other officers saw him. He was way down the other hall. I didn't know anyone's disposition coming up, and at the time, didn't know that Wilde had been shot."

"On your second shot, you didn't hear anything particular with the sound?" 

"It was all bare walls and hard floors, so all I got was loud and loud echoes. And without ear protection, a lot of ringing in the ears too. If he did shoot simultaneous with me, I believe it." 

"Going back, you said Sgt. Stafford sent you up to help with security. Were you aware of who and how many other officers were on hand?"

"No, not really. The complex was big and had a lot of interconnections, so we were spread thin. Everyone was checking in on the common tactical channel so there were no surprises moving around and entering the various spaces. I recognized pretty much everyone's calls, there weren't that many, but couldn't give you a figure."

"You said you recognized pretty much everyone?" 

"By voice, but I did know all the names. I heard later there was talk about some unknown officers, but if there were, I never saw nor heard them." 

"So, when you gave your report, it was basically what you thought happened, and simply didn't mention Dumas."

"Yes. Initially, it was just 'what's the harm', one gun or two, though -." Tyndal paused and rubbed his muzzle; "I would not have intended a killing shot, even with what he did to Post. Dumas shooting him in the back like that, obviously from short range. But how much of that is just second guessing?" 

Avila and Sylvan again exchanged glances. "But you didn't stick with the story out of some sense of special accomplishment?" 

"Oh cheese no! That I used my weapon at all was bad enough. I don't know if you are cleared to carry?" The two detectives shook their heads no. "There's a semi-annual stress test, mostly to make sure you're psychologically up to making that level of decision reliably. But there's nothing in it about dealing with the aftermath." Tyndal looked off in painful reflection. "I'm in counseling for that now. I Know I didn't actually kill him, but -."

"But once the story got started that day, there didn't seem to be anyway stop it. That I lied in my report -." Tyndal looked down at his hooves. "I really wanted to be a good cop." 

Avila and Sylvan both wanted to say something supportive, but really didn't know how this revelation would play out. Then Sylvan continued the interview. "Did you have a body cam on you during all that?" 

"Of course." Then Tyndal grimaced. "Dumas pulled the card. It was after the shooting investigation team showed up but before they started collecting everything. Put in a blank. Told me guys got away with 'forgetting' to turn them on all the time. I didn't like it, but by then - ." 

And that was that. Avila and Sylvan thanked Tyndal for his help and recommended that he write out a full description of what really happened in anticipation of any subsequent investigation. They would have a transcript of the recording for him to authenticate later as well. 

"That pretty much damns Dumas, but doesn't do much regarding Jacob and Brechenrich or the Captain." Avila sighed. 

"But they don't know that." Sylvan mused. "I wonder how much we could get if we squeeze Jacob and Brechenrich just a bit? First, do a search, for things, like burn 'phones. Like we already have what we need on Campbell, but just need to tie things up with his minions." 

Since all the officers in question were still out on patrol, Avila and Sylvan went back to Wilde/Hopps central to fill them in on what they found. 

"So, it smells like our three 'heroes' let the two shooters in, arranged by Campbell, and expected to make sure the shooters didn't live to have anything to say after. Tyndal was just an unlucky bit to obscure the plot."

"Actually, Tyndal is the big break in this. Had Dumas simply owed up to the second shot, he was clear with his gun, despite what he told Tyndal, we wouldn't have anything on him. But with his obstruction, we have him nailed."

"And I agree with Sylvan's plan to go after Jacob and Breckenrich, as I'll bet they are weaker links."

"Yeah, Dumas is shrewd enough to invoke the minute he sees us." 

"And I'd like to get in position to see if Campbell bolts. We don't have cause for a search of that rental, but if I happen by while he's there." 

So it was, with several officers from First precinct in support, that Avila and Sylvan intercepted Jacob and Brechenrich as they came off patrol. Nothing dramatic, just a polite request to inspect their lockers. As it was ZPD property, privacy rights didn't apply. While a touch defensive, neither were too put off and 'had nothing to hide'. 

That changed with the bag with three burn 'phones in Brechenrich's locker. There was also a receipt in the bag, and it would not be much of a stretch to track down who actually bought them, as Brechenrich immediately invoked. 

Jacob had nothing, but separately also invoked. 

Later, as expected, Dumas invoked as soon as he saw the waiting detectives, though surrendered his firearm without comment.

Captain Campbell, as watch commander could not help but be aware that something was up, even before the three were approached, and the detectives were not surprised when they found that he had taken some personal time away from the precinct.

"Knock, knock?" Nick peeked inside. It was simply an office space, several boxes of papers and some open file racks. A desk. And Campbell, with a can of what smelled like acetone, maybe?

"Wilde. Can't say I'm surprised." The huge Elk set the can down and regarded the little fox that stood before him.

"I don't suppose I could get some kind of dramatic confession or long monolog of your motives or some such?" Nick looked around the room. While he hoped the Captain would come quietly, he had shockingly neglected to prepare for alternatives. 

"Confession of what?" Campbell snorted, then brought his hoof to his mouth. Did he just swallow something? "All I have here are some duplicate case files, all the better to review and examine in more detail." 

"Wouldn't happen to correspond with missing mammals? Or iffy deaths? Maybe a brutality case or two? Suspects in need of more attention? Future targets?"

"That would imply that I was up to some kind of 'extra-curricular activity'? Not the kind of thing a respected officer in good standing would indulge in, eh?" Was that a little unnatural twitch in his ear? 

"If everything is so on the up and up, why is that can suggesting an incendiary solution to the contents here?" 

"Oh, that? Just some brush cleaner. Think nothing of it." The Elk gave a tiny shudder, and Nick smelt something. Not sure, but he glanced around the room again. There was a push broom, wooden handle.

"I don't suppose you'd submit to being held for questioning?" 

"I don't think so. Though, not that I'm in any legal jeopardy or anything, just don't exactly trust a fox with such a dubious past and questionable authority." 

"How about some regular officers?" 

"Are there actually any enroute?" Campbell sneered. "I didn't think so." Seeing Nick's slight tell. "You're not as good at this as you think you are, 'clever fox' and all." 

At that Nick knew that Campbell likely did some 'juice'. That could be bad. Even if he had a darter, it might not have any effect. Campbell likely knew he was out of options, and was going to make some kind of nasty last stand. And for once, Nick was willing to oblige. 

Nicholas Puberus Wilde was not one given to real bodily violence; hate was not in his nature, even with a lifetime of abuse. But this mammal that stood before him had plotted his attempted murder, as well as who knows how many previous specie-ist crimes. So, for once, he was willing to do it the hard way. He sidestepped to the push broom. The handle was taller than he was, all the better, and it easily unscrewed from the brush head. Campbell grinned at the realization. 

"So, the wee fox is going to try to subdue the terrible big bull?" Campbell scoffed. 

"Joshua Campbell, I'm requesting you to submit to arrest, for suspicion in conspiracy to murder, for starters." Nick hefted the broom handle, it wasn't too thick or heavy, and its length had the reach he needed if things came to it. 

"Fat chance." And Campbell approached. 

Nick swung the long handle, the tip whistled with the velocity and it slashed the tip of the elk's muzzle, an extremely sensitive bit of his anatomy. He bellowed in surprise and pain, staggering back from the blow. Before he could recover, the long stick flashed out again, slashing an ear. Then across his lower lip. 

'Juice' could bring out an almost psychotic rage that often couldn't be subdued by normal ZPD tranquilizer darts, but it didn't obviate regular physical sensations of pain like other intoxicants. If anything, it could encourage an even more acute reaction. So it was with Campbell. However, Nick's focus of attack was against his head and face, and to defend himself, the Elk remained standing on two legs, making him less able to advance any attack on the smaller fox. 

That didn't last, as Campbell managed to grab at the long stick and wrenched it away. Without that to keep him at bay, the Elk went to all fours and lunged at Nick with his impressive rack. And promptly tangled his antlers in one of the file racks. Thrashing around to attempt to shake it loose, all he did was to toss all the papers therein across the room. Then, hooves on loose papers on vinyl floor made for treacherous footing. 

Nick took advantage of that to scamper around the room to the can of acetone, which he attempted to throw out a window. Mini-blinds kept the can from leaving, but not before breaking the window and setting off an alarm. Not entirely what he hoped for, but it was a start. 

Campbell was still trying to get at him and he ducked under the rather large office desk, elk sized, of course, to catch his breath while the enraged bull flailed around. That can of flammable liquid was still near by, but at this point, Campbell might be too far-gone to use it in some pyrrhic end. And it had other uses. 

Timing was everything as Nick got the can ready. Then, as Campbell lunged at him from around the desk, Nick splashed the contents on the Elk's snout. The reaction was immediate, as the volatile liquid got into mouth and nostrils, and a bit around the eyes. It wasn't the most toxic or destructive chemical, but on delicate tissues or inhaled, was most unpleasant. Campbell staggered back, screaming in pain. 

Nick looked around for the handle or other thing to use as a weapon, but no immediate luck. But he finally got around to activate the 911 officer emergency on his 'phone. What had he been thinking? Campbell was incapacitated for the moment but that wouldn't last. Perhaps getting him out of the office might be an idea. 

Nick made it to the door just before Campbell staggered back up and came after him again. Out in the open, the Elk might have more of a chance to stomp or gore the fox, but there were parked cars and dumpsters to dodge around. And left the office and its evidence more or less intact. Nick was doing okay, a bit exercised, aside from the desperate gasping for air and trembling limbs, but not bad yet. But he could tell that after too much time behind a desk, Campbell was not in shape for the extremes the drug was running him though. 

And there was the reassuring sound of police sirens in the distance. 

Despite the claims of the savage serum and its derivatives causing the victim to revert to his primitive savage ways, it more accurately provoked irrational psychotic violence that would seem to mimic and exaggerate aggressive instinctual behavior. And as luck would have it, Campbell was distracted from his pursuit of Wilde by seeing his reflection in the side of a large panel van. 

Ramming the reflection didn't get his antlers caught, Nick's luck wasn't that good, but the Elk was confused and had lost focus on the Fox for the moment. 

"Officer in distress call is Detective Wilde. Threat subject is a Bull Elk, canadensis, likely juiced. Repeat, subject is a juiced Bull Elk." Now why didn't Nick call that in already? Maybe he wasn't quite ready to be up and out after all? Better not let Judy know, he'd never hear the end of it.

After another round of playing tag among some parked cars Campbell was dramatically flagging, gasping and staggering, reduced to a raging babble about how he'd see all preds dead or some such, in rather vulgar terms. However, he seemed to perk up a bit when the first ZPD cruiser showed up. 

While juice tends to resist standard tranq darts, it does less well against large class tazers. 

Of course, the full resolution of the case was neither hardly dramatic nor easily achieved. In the end it took Jacob to roll, and he had plenty to say about the extent of the conspiracy. More over, other officers who had been involved earlier came forward, claiming they were shocked and dismayed that Campbell and company had turned on fellow officers. That they were promised immunity or limited prosecution for major crimes might have helped too. 

Campbell and company were ultimately only convicted on the conspiracy charges related to the Post/Wilde shooting, Campbell going so far as driving the two shooters to the scene and providing the guns and juice for the act. But in the course of the investigation, it was clear that Campbell had been involved in a long standing 'street cleaning' operation that may have lead to the disappearance and presumed deaths of at least fifty mammals, mostly predators, as well as more than one hundred mammals given lengthy prison sentences for trumped up crimes. Needless to say, that called into question a vast number of cases that had gone through the precinct during Campbell's tenure. 

In order to reestablish confidence in the ZPD in the community served by the third precinct, the existing organization was dissolved. Those officers and staff that were cleared by vigorous investigation were reassigned to other precincts, while an all-new organization was assembled from the wider ZPD. 

And a reassignment for Avila and Sylvan.

"Well, how does it feel to be part of the new third?" Nick asked Sylvan. The original core of the investigative team was nibbling pizza at Wilde-Hopps central. 

"The learner has become the master." She joked, "But there is a lot of damage control with the public we're looking at. And a lot of old cases that will need review. But the promotion doesn't hurt." She looked fondly at her superior and mentor. She wasn't looking forward to leaving his side, but it wasn't like she was leaving the city, and she was always welcome here. "And while you'll be losing my delightful presence, you will be gaining the able Coati of the hour."

At that Avila blushed. "My friends, and you are my friends, having already served with you for all this time, I can only hope that precinct one will not be the madhouse that Wilde-Hopps Central has proved to be."

Nick and Judy both recoiled in mock shock and the twins giggled at the suggestion. 

"Well, with Chief Kamatti and Captain Post to deal with, I suspect you'll come to look back on these days, and weeks, and months, and years fondly in contrast." Judy observed. "And how is the good captain?" 

"I don't know about the 'good captain', but Post is as cranky as ever, but he's threatening to retire, one of these years." Nick sighed. For all the years they'd served together, Post had never entirely rid himself of his animus of foxes in general and Nick in particular. That he wasn't obvious about it anymore was about as far as Nick could hope for. 

"He's mostly recovered, of course, but you can tell he feels compromised and in that, frustrated." Nick looked to his Bunny and shared a little look. "But with a fresh new lieutenant in the unit, he'll have a new soul to crush."

Avila looked a little taken aback at that. 

"Don't worry. Post will likely get along just fine with you, actually." 

Nick turned to the twins, "So, has this experience convinced you to consider a life of law enforcement?" They had been not entirely underfoot for the bulk of the investigation and over the many months of that and the subsequent trials, had taken up much of the household duties, leaving their parents free to focus on the cases.

They made identical sour faces.

"The math of being an engineer can't be half so bad as all that law stuff." Mabel huffed. 

"An Engineer?" Avila queried, it was the first he had heard of her ambition. Even at twelve* She could manage a rather mature air that helped adults take her seriously.

"Some kind of mechanical engineering, something I can get my hands on." She said brightly.

Then, of course, all attention tuned to Martin, who grimaced just a bit. 

"I'm not sure. Want to try wrestling next year at school." While a bright lad, he was still 'just a kid' and wasn't really thinking about the future all that much yet. 

"A little small for a Luchador, but 'El Supremo Argento' was a Zor ro, like your father, so who knows?" Avila joked, knowing that he was just going in for middle school sport. Martin knew it too and took no offense. 

As pizzas and hours ran their course, there was a final toast to their collective efforts to make the world a better place, again. 

Later, with Judy tucked into the curve of her big red bed-warmer, she let go a particularly deep sigh of relief. "Glad to have it all behind use, especially with that final nuisance appeal rejected."

"And the media finally got bored with us." Nick fussed with his Bunny's shoulder fur. "I didn't even get selfied all this week on the metro." 

"Now all you have to worry about is your promotion and all the additional responsibilities, and," Judy let go a little conspiratorially wicked chuckle, "the prospect of a pair of teenagers." 

Nick let go a long thin vulpine whine that was more heartfelt and less theatric than he'd like to admit.

 

*All the numbers here are still in base ten; the newer stories will start with base eight throughout, but have (B8) just to make sure. And there will be more, though likely under a new title "Martin and Mabel"


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Half the idea for the whole story was fun with the kits, and, belatedly, here is a bit more.

It's a year or so after the case of when Dad Got Shot was finally closed, seemingly forever in the process, that found Martin, looking forward to summer vacation. He was going to meet Mabel at Powell's to check out the new manga releases, just cross the street -

An explosion of shock and he attempts to tuck into a roll as he found himself flying down the street. He belatedly heard screeching tires and screams. His initial shock was then overwhelming pain throughout his body. He lay face up, at least, and was resisting the urge to curl. He didn't know how badly he was hurt, and simply laying there was likely the smart thing to do at the moment. But it hurt so bad. 

A big Gnu (?) lady leaned over him in terrible dismay, "OHGLOBIMSOSORRY!" she blubbered.

I'm okay, really, just hurts a bit." He tried to reassure, but the weak gasp convinces no one, as there are more faces now, leaning in over him. 

"Martin!" 

Oh oh, he's in trouble now, he thought. Mabel would no doubt make a fuss and tell on him.

She'd heard the thump and screeching tires, and like everyone else took a look. But she was horrified to see the little black and white spot on the road. She ran out to see for sure, and there he was. Her worst nightmare made real. 

Reflexively she was on her 'phone to 911, "Class B pedestrian/vehicle accident, on Willow east of Seventh. Victim is a Memphit, thirteen-year-old male, indeterminate injuries at this time. Vehicle and driver are remaining on scene."

Then she was at his side. "Hey, stupid."

Martin whined a little, "You're going to call Mom, aren't you?" As much as he hurt, his overriding concern was how the parents were going to react.

"Martin! You've just been hit by a car, and flat on your back! Just be happy you don't seem to be leaking!"

"I know. I just feel so dumb, getting myself hit like this. Mom will be so worried." 

"Mom? Dad will totally freak out!" Mabel was suddenly sick with worry about that. But collected herself. "Anything in particular hurting?" 

"Everything right now, but especially my left side, and I guess, my neck." 

Mabel grabbed a paw. 

"Ouch! I felt that! And that!" Martin winced as she prodded his feet as well. 

Mabel looked around. There were a few other mammals around, seeming eager to help, but hesitant to interfere with the very take-charge girl. She saw the notable dent in the car's bumper, about shoulder high on her Brother. But no sign that his head made contact. She also saw the distraught driver, a Gnu Cow, sitting on the curb, shuddering in shock at what had just happened. 

She called Mom. 

"Hello, Mayb'."

"Mom, bad news." a terrible few seconds of pause, "Martin got hurt."

"What? How?" 

"He got hit. By a car."

Judy choked with fear. 

"Mom! He doesn't seem to be hurt too bad! At least nothing messy!"

"Where are you?"

"Down by Powell's. I've already called 911." She could hear sirens, "And here they come." 

Judy considered, "Okay, they'll be taking you to Central. I'll call your Father and meet you there." 

"Mom, don't worry too much. He's awake and responsive, ought to be okay." 

"You take care of yourself too," Judy gasped. Such a brave little girl. Would she have had the wherewithal to seemingly cope so well at that age?

Judy looked at her 'phone for long moments after the call. What was she going to tell Nick? She looked at her leg brace and cringed. 

Paperwork, paperwork, paperwork. Nick had never envied Captain Post's responsibilities and dreaded the possibility of ever achieving an equivalent rank. But the fates had not been kind and he was now facing the prospect of taking over his senior's duties with Post's impending retirement. Ah, the 'phone for a moment's distraction. 

'Ollo, Judymylove." 

"Nick. Martin's been hurt. Mabel is with him and says he doesn't look too bad. They already have 911 response and are likely going to be going to Central. " Judy's terse delivery sounded like things were Really Bad. 

"Judy?" Nick almost felt faint. 

"Mabel said it didn't look too bad is all I know so far. I told her we'd meet her there. Are you alright?" 

Nick gasped and struggled to respond. "I'm good. I'll see you there." 

It was suddenly fifteen years ago and all the fears and grief of Judy's accident came back to him. He held his head to his knees, not sure if he was going to faint or vomit. After a few moments of deep breaths and neither outcome getting more likely, he sat up and took a chance.

Mabel watched the med techs fuss with Martin. The little skunk was on a backboard and in a neck brace. To deal with shock, he was on oxygen and had a saline drip. Along with calling in details to alert the Hospital, they were also reassuring Mabel that, so far, he didn't appear to be too seriously hurt. But better to be on the cautious side. 

Then, her 'phone rang. It was her Father. 

"Hey, Dad. I'm here with Martin."

"I'm so glad. What happened?"

"Mom didn't tell you?"

"No." She could hear the dread in his voice.

"He got hit by a car. He's awake and hurts a lot, but there isn't anything - like - You know." She had sneaked a peek at some old vids and had seen her Mother's injuries a couple years ago. It was awful, but distant.

She heard her Father's terrible moan of pain.

"Dad, seriously." She looked to Martin, "Say, hello, you idiot." And held her device out with the vid on. 

Martin attempted to wave and said groggily, "Hello, you idiot? I'm still here. Just stupid. Sorry, Dad."

"Thank the Ancients." Nick breathed. "Okay, Mabel. Thanks. I'll be down shortly. Love you lot."

The ride to the hospital was mercifully short. The Twins mentioned that they'd taken this kind of trip a few times, though it would have been one or the other of their parents getting the emergency trip. When it came up that the parents were the very famous Bunny and Fox, the Med techs were particularly impressed, observing that the two had conducted themselves very well, all things considered. No doubt due to their unique upbringing. 

Then there was the Hospital. A new flurry of activity, Mabel reciting all the necessary identity and background information repeatedly to various doctors, nurses, and administrative types. Martin was dragged off for an examination to assess the full range of injuries, leaving Mabel to wait for news and her parent's arrival. 

She saw an explosive queue of messages for her on her pad, mostly from the 'Burrows, family, and local, friends. She cautiously composed a simple message, hopefully not too worrying, that Martin was now in hospital and she'd say more as she knew more. With the 'reply all' command, she cleared the list. Of course, a new swarm of messages appeared, but she ignored them for now. 

Then she waited. 

Then Dad burst in. He wasn't as frantic as she feared, but his tail was bottle-brushed and he was panting, hard. He swooped in on her, examining her as though she was the one hurt. "You're Okay?" 

"Sure Dad! Martin got knocked down, and that's scary and all, but it wasn't - awful." Mabel was almost surprised as she said that. It was a fright to see him agitated like that, but she didn't think of herself as traumatized or otherwise emotionally freaked out or something. 

Her Father cocked his head in puzzled surprise at that. Then took a breath. "Okay, Bellbell." And he gave her a strong hug. "No news from the Docs yet?"

"No. And it won't help to go crashing in after him." But she gave him a sly little grin, "Though he's in exam three if you want to know." 

Nick gave his Daughter a little smile. "I clearly have been a bad influence on you. But you're right. I need to chill a bit." He found a chair and plopped down with a sigh. "So, what happened, exactly?" 

"I didn't see the actual hit, but it looked like he simply got stupid, crossed the street mid-block and got knocked down by a car. The driver stayed on scene and the last I saw, she was talking to the ZPD."

Nick grit his teeth at that. As an officer, he'd seen too many variations on that tragedy, all too many with fatal outcomes. He reached over and gripped his Daughter's paw. "You did good today." 

Mabel squeezed back, and in an attempt to lighten the mood, made a smug comeback, "Of course I did, I'm a Wilde after all." And she made a hopeful smile for her Father. 

"That you are." 

Judy arrived a little bit later; Nick tried not to notice her ever-present brace and crutch. 

Her, "What's the news?" was muffled by his embrace. She knew this kind of familial crisis hit him hard and she snuggled into him, for his sake as much as hers. 

"Still waiting for anything from the docs." Informed Mabel. 

Mercifully, a doctor came out shortly to fill them in. He had suffered a hard hit the left shoulder, lots of bruising and some tissue damage, and a broken clavicle, collar bone, nothing too awful, but would mean that he had to keep his shoulder immobilized for a good while. There was no sign that he had suffered any injury, directly or indirectly, to his head or spine, but she did warn that he would be awfully sore for a good while in general. He also had some small scrapes and bruises from the tumble, but nothing to worry about. 

"So, a couple months off from any real activity?" Judy asked, sharing a look with Mabel. On the cusp of summer vacation, that meant he'd have to miss all the planned and hoped for activity and events for the season. 

"Pretty much. But first, you should bring him back in a week to see how things are settling out." Then, with a bit more concern, "But if he has any problems or shows any odd symptoms, bring him back immediately." 

The Doctor passed on several pamphlets and informational sheets on things to look for as well as recommendations on rest and recovery. "I'm not going to bore you with trying to tell you a lot of information that you're going to forget in the circumstance. Hang on to and read these instead. There are also some web links for more information and an on-line advise nurse to help with any additional questions." 

Nick and Judy noticed the information included psychological and neurological issues and they shared a knowing glace at that. As ZPD officers, they had both training and tragically practical experience with the varied and often subtle manifestations of trauma, and that they now had to worry about their Son in that regard was a nasty stab.

Then they were lead to see Martin. On the all-species exam surface, he looked so small. He saw his family and grimaced in shame. "I'm so sorry." 

Sine he was an 'all grown up' teen, his parents did not immediately swoop in and smother him with reassuring hugs. It was only when he looked, pleading and apologetic, to his Father did Nick grip his Son with a sob. 

"I was just stupid, didn't really look and just bolted out there! So sorry, Dad!" 

"It's your Mother you're going to have to deal with, ya know." Nick turned to Judy, "See, Judymylove, you'll be stuck with this fool boy. Though suspect you'll make the most of his enforced proximity?"

Judy considered, "Humm. Maybe some intro algebra?"

"Wait a minute!" Martin huffed. "My shoulder is immobilized, but the rest of me is going to be fine, so I'm not going to be trapped in the house all summer."

Nick and Judy looked to each other, and on cue, "Promise?"


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I added the previous chapter in order to put up this fragment in the hope I could find some ambtitious soul who might want to do something with it. Why? Because the social dynamics of early teen school settings are largely outside my body of experiance. Being that it was something like fifty years ago (argh! I'm so old) and I was an often moody loaner at the time, disinterested in all that teen stuff. As much as I like kid's stuff stories, I'm not really all that good, and don't want to resort to lame pop media stereotypes.

Of course, Martin was not so hurt or disabled that he could stay home for the last couple weeks of the school year. Especially with several end-of-term tests still to do. 

 

"Are you okay? I mean, is your brace okay and all that?" Judy fussed over her little skunk. Other than some abraded spots in his fur, he didn't look all that bad, other than the strapping and such, which immobilized his left arm. 

"Yeah. I just kind of wish I didn't have to go back." Martin didn't want to sound too petulant. "Its just that everyone will make a fuss. I could do my finals on-line or something."

"I know, but you're not nearly that crippled, and there's been assurances that you'll be looked after." Judy stroked his ear. "Besides, you'll have Mabel with you."

Martin made a face and from around the corner the girl skunk grumped. "I'm not going to be his nurse-slave."

"Mabel, I never asked you for help." He called out to the heavens. 

"But everyone will expect me to take care of my poor invalided brother." As she came around to scowl at him. "But maybe you could find some sympathetic soul, do a hurt-comfort thing."

"And what do you know about such things?" Judy knew of her precocious reading habits, but was still a bit concerned that she might get into too 'adult' material all too soon. 

Mabel gave her Mother an eye-roll, "Mom! You and Dad have been doing it your whole lives. Forever patching each other up and getting all gooey about it."

"That's different. I mean, we're already a couple."

"What eve's. But Martin already has a gang of groupies so shouldn't have any trouble with finding willing help."

"Groupies?" Judy turned back to her Son.

The poor Skunk was shocked, "Noo! Just there is a bunch of girls, ya know. Famous parents and all that." And he shot his Sister a hard look. 

Judy turned back to her Daughter, "And do you have any hangers-on?" 

She frowned, "Nah, too nerdy to be seen around me." 

Judy hid a sad sigh. Mabel was a cute enough girl, at least to her Mother's eyes, but she knew the Skunk was bookish and under-interested in the social drama at school. A situation she was all too familiar with in her own past. 

"Ah, come on. You got that crowd of rodents you hang with." Martin said, in a more supportive tone than their sibling squabbles might otherwise allow.

Mabel only grumped at Martin's under-cutting her tragic circumstance.


	13. The day of the accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Though I was quite happy with starting the original story well after the initial accident, as the focus was on Judy's long term post injury life, I found myself wanting to go back to the event. Not the best told tale, but something I wanted to do.

The other officers heard the terrible sound of meat. 

Then there was the limp form on the ground. And blood. 

Hopp's face was covered in it, and more drooled out of her nose and mouth. Too much, and Toddsonn ever so gently half rolled the tiny thing to her side as she gasped and choked. 

Erding was surprised with himself as he called for EMTs, that he wasn't shrieking in panic. Though a steady officer, the sight of blood was a bit much, and there was so much there. But it was Hopps, and he wasn't going to fail her in that moment. 

The EMTs arrived in just merciful moments.

Seeing who it was, they turned their comms to a higher-level encryption; too many ears were on the open channels and even the secure lines included those without the need to know. 

"Female lapine, twenty-eight years in excellent health. Vehicle impact injury to right side, subsequent pavement impact and abrasion injury to right head and face. Unconscious but good left eye reaction, right eye is gone. Profuse bleeding from nose and mouth, interfering with respiration."

"Say again? Right eye?"

"Right socket collapsed, only bits left. Skull appears asymmetric. Tube or trach' for respiration?"

"Check her mouth, bleeding from tongue, inside of cheek, what?"

"Ugh, muzzle feels soft, bleeding from palate, see dislocation."

"Trach' her. A tube will just be in the way later. Then pack her nose and mouth. Don't want her to swallow too much blood."

"Got her trach'ed. Sounds good. Getting her braced and on a board now."

"Be advised, she seems to have crushed right femur and pelvis. All soft from mid femur and up. No external bleed."

"BP is low, you getting telemetry on EKG?"

"Looks good. Start a unit of universal. Check eye reaction again."

"Responsive. Thinking good thoughts about her brain." 

"Rodger that. Get her in ASAP."

ShoreSide was the closest hospital with a full emergency unit, so they got the call. 

"Okay Mammals! Adult female bunny versus car. Impact injuries to right side, suspected crushed femur and pelvis. Then face plant with massive facial injuries and skull fractures. Brain and spine are first priorities until we know more." The lead ER doctor, a Pine Martin, had a headset on to hear everything the EMTs were passing on. 

She waved to one of the nurses. "See if any of the reconstruction specialists are available. It would be nice if we can salvage some of her face while we're at it." Considering the more critical issues at stake, cosmetics were of limited priority, but it wouldn't take much to at least preserve tissue for future repair. And they could consult or assist on dealing with facial-cranial deflections.

"The EMTs say she seems more or less stable, so hopefully all we'll need to get her stripped and scanned for starters. She's been trach'ed, apparent fractured facials. To be sure, get a full surgical suite ready. The skull sounds bad, and we don't know about the belly yet." She was worried about internal damage, bowels, kidney, and all that stuff. Too many things that could have been torn or burst by impact or slashed by broken bones. 

Or she could yet have something go bad with the brain. 

"Who do we have for surgery? Preferably someone with cerebral-spinal experience?" 

"Toby is out and Jason is working on someone right now. That fall that came in overnight. Looks like he'll be tied up for a good while."

Not great news, but there might be a chance he won't be needed right away. 

"How about anyone with bunny bellies?" 

"Clifford said he'd take any small herb' belly." 

The red wolf was not her first choice to work with, but he was good. 

"Connect me."

"Clifford? Conner here. Have a female bunny en route. Vehicle impact on right side, femur and pelvis likely shattered. Abdominal condition unknown so far, but trouble likely. Interested?"

"Uhm. Anything else with her?" 

"Facial and cranial fractures, neck and spine not yet known either." 

"Sounds like a good mess. I'm open, so let me know if you need me."

Only if she absolutely needed to. 

"Dr. Conner." It was the reconstruction team. 

"I hope I won't need you, but the report in didn't sound good. How are you for facial fractures?"

Dr. Benjamin pulled at his whiskers. "For a rabbit, with someone like you for the muscle, we can guide things back into place if it's just a simple disassembly. But I suspect it's not why you called?"

"Yeah. I haven't seen her yet, but it sounds like the right side of her face is really bad. Obviously the main concern is brain, spine, and maybe belly, but I know time is critical for tissue recovery."

"Exactly. We can debride and stabilize what we can while you do the gross examination." The doctor looked to his team, he and they were all rats, and among the best in the city for reconstructive work. "Anything more?"

"Yeah, they say she lost the right eye altogether. I'd guess orbit collapse of some sort, goes with the facial fractures." 

There was a sad glance shared by the team. 

Presently, they heard multiple sirens. Two ZPD cruisers as well as the ambulance. As the ambulance opened up, there were several ZPD officers helping with doors and such, though careful not to get in the way of the EMTs. They then escorted the gurney in, looking very concerned. 

"Here's the Rabbit. No change in status." One of the EMTs address Dr. Conner, and she recognized the Jaguar, giving him a 'what's with the police' nod. 

"It's an officer down call." And at that moment she saw and recognized the bunny. Though in street clothes, it was her. Hopps. 

Dr. Conner steeled herself. Hopps might have been the hero-savior of the city for some, she was also the one who had brought some real grief to many and even years on, recovery was slow. 

But now it was all business. The Bunny's face was about as bad as she was afraid and she brought up the reconstruction team to give them a first look as she directed the gurney on to radiology. Too much of the likely damage wasn't obvious and they needed to know the full extent. 

"We'll need high res 3-D images of the head and neck, then 3-D of the lower abdomen, lumbar spine and right femur and pelvis. And an over all. Don't want to miss anything." 

As the unit was getting ready, a pair of nurses began cutting her clothes away, not wanting to jostle her any more than necessary, while Dr. Conner took a closer look.

"Looks like the lower arch was shattered and driven into the orbital cavity. The eye itself is pretty much gone, just a bit of the retina around the nerve base left. Everything else is likely..." Dr. Benjamin shrugged. 

Dr. Conner felt around the neck and base of the skull. Everything was where it belonged there. She could see the whole of the right side of her face and head not quite even with the left. Just a millimeter or so, but enough for her trained eye. 

"Looks like the whole right side is deflected."

"Can you get her mouth open and clear?" 

"Here you go."

"We're in luck, looks like the palate got realigned. See the torn tissue, just the forward section where it's thinnest, but not a lot of bleeding now. The biggest mess is the zygomatic process, obviously, but her sinuses are likely a wreak too." The rat wrung his paws. "As much as I'd like to keep her nose packed, we might need to get a little vacuum in there. She's been swallowing blood and will be for a while until we can get it tamped down."

That was a bad thing. Rabbits couldn't tolerate any but the smallest quantity of meat or blood in their digestive track.

For the moment, simply getting things approximately back in place would be enough. Reconstruction of her right cheekbone could wait for a little while. 

Then in for scans. 

Dr. Conner was encouraged that there was more good news than bad, at least for the head and neck. The skull didn't show any significant issue beyond the obvious facial damage, and only a hint of soft tissue damage to the neck musculature. She scheduled follow up scans to keep an eye out for any intracranial bleed or brain swelling. 

The lower spine was almost good news, with some small compression fractures, little more than hairlines, in the lowest lumbar vertebrae. With adjacent muscle injury, it would be painful but not threatening.

But for the right upper femur and much of the outer arch of the pelvis, it was a crushed mess of bone fragments. As bad as that was, the truly critical matter was all the soft tissue torn by those broken bones. 

Dr. Conner rang up Dr. Clifford. "We got the Bunny in and the scans are pretty bad. The femur and pelvis was shattered and there are bone fragments everywhere. There are gas bubbles in the belly, so figure multiple penetrations of the intestines. And when we get her open, take a closer look at her kidney, ovary and uterus." 

"Sounds like the musculature is pretty much trashed?"

"A lot of reconstruction, and no bets on results."

"Lower spinal cord?"

"Doesn't look bad, but again, no bets for any of the nerves beyond that." 

"I'll be down in a sec. Do you want anything done right away for the rest?" 

"Just getting her stabilized, deal with the leaks and bleeders for now, ought to be our focus." 

"I agree, but you may want to start talking to ortho sooner rather than later."

Dr. Conner had to agree. But first she had to finish getting the patient properly passed on to surgery and the rest of the hospital so she could again be clear to deal with the next emergency case. 

But wait, there was more. A fair sized knot of ZPD officers were milling around and worst, the first reporter and camera crew. 

"Carrie, where is Dr. Wilson?" The Chief of Medicine and media hound Wilson would love to stand before the cameras, especially to calmly reassure in a word salad way that didn't actually tell anyone anything. 

But tonight, Wilson was out, as were the other usual Hospital mouthpieces. Some kind of social engagement. 

Dr. Conner took a deep breath and then went out to deal with the growing crowd of anxious faces. 

"Okay, everyone! I'm Dr. Conner, the ER doctor who took in Officer Hopps." She announced, only to be anonymously corrected. "That's Detective Hopps!"

Well, it could only get better from there. 

"I'll leave it to the ZPD to explain the circumstances that brought her here. But she arrived with serious injuries and is now in surgery. We do not expect that she is now in any real peril beyond those of her treatment." She could tell there was some confusion with that.

"Any surgery has inherent risk, but her injuries are now well under control and she is no longer in direct danger from them." Not a great answer but she wasn't supposed to be the one talking to everyone. 

"Can you tell us what the extent of her injuries are?" 

Dr. Conner glanced around the various ZPD officers for a hint. "Normal patient confidentiality is, ahu, applicable, I guess? I assume there will something more official from the ZPD?" 

This was quickly getting way too far out of her comfort zone. Talking to a bereaved family member in a more confidential fashion was one thing, but this. 

"Listen. I'm not an experienced hospital spokesbeast; I'm just an ER Doctor. I saw her in, got her treatment started, and now she's in the paws of the best specialists available. I am hopeful that she's already out of danger and that she will enjoy some level of recovery." 

That was maybe a bit too much and did not go unnoticed. But to demands of explanations and more information she simply shrugged and waved everyone off. 

Except for him. 

There was no missing the expression of a loved one as they hit the doors of the ER and she wondered when he'd get here. 

She waved the Fox over. She had some tragic experience with the depth of grief that a vulpine family member might exhibit. They usually went one of two ways, hysterics or despair. He was despair. So much so that she was prepared to deal with him as a trauma patient, the signs of physical shock were such that she was surprised he was still standing. 

"Judy!" was all he could gasp and he clutched at her, less in demand than in needing the support. Dr. Conner led him to one of the little consultation rooms.

"Sit down Mr. Wilde. Judy's here and in good hands." And She was relieved to see his eyes react, and then slowly, the rest of him seemed to settle, just a bit. 

"Listen." And he gave a little nod. "She's out of immediate danger. We're treating her injuries right now. But she is in surgery and you don't want to see her like that. Do you understand?"

Wilde nodded. Then took a breath, clearly beginning to collect himself. "How bad?"

Dr. Conner looked around, more to collect her own thoughts than to make sure there were no unwanted ears near by. Finally. "She got hit by a car, badly damaged her right leg and hip. The surgery now is to take care of internal injuries from that."

She took a breath. "And, though less life-threatening, she was tossed by the impact and landed on the side of her face." And gestured with her paw how the Rabbit's face had stuck the pavement. Wilde grimaced with that. "It crushed her cheekbone and drove it up into her eye." 

Through clenched teeth, he hissed, "It's gone?" 

"I'm afraid so."

The fox cringed and uttered a faint keen. But only for a moment. He abruptly recovered, shaking himself as he stood and glanced around as though only then seemed to registering where he was. 

He gave Dr. Conner a small sad smile. "She'll be needing me. Can't afford to fall apart."

"Yes. For a good while, I'm afraid. Will you be okay?" 

"That I have to be isn't a good answer. But there is a lot of family for her, and by extension, for me." He made a brief brighter smile with that and explained. "Those Bunnies. When they make you family..." He pulled out a 'phone, but looked to the Doctor. "Where should I wait for...?" 

"Here, I'll take you to the surgical waiting area." 

He was relieved that was no one else there; perhaps they had kept it clear for family only. After he made the call, he's bring in some other officers who'd want to be there with him in that vigil. 

"Hello Mrs. Hopps."

"Nicholas?" She could tell something was wrong, but didn't know what yet.

"Judy had an accident. She's in hospital and getting treated right now."

There was a pause, then in her best strong Mother voice. "How bad?"

"She got hit by a car, just - "Nick glanced at his 'phones clock, "Little more than an hour ago, so things are still getting sorted out, but the Docs say she should pull through."

He could hear a pained draw of breath, then. "How bad is it?"

Nick whined. "Mrs. Hopps, it was - ah - messy." He gulped, that was an awful thing to say. "Better you come and see her. But wait at least a day. She's in surgery now and won't be in any shape for visitors for a while thereafter." 

"How are you holding up, Nicholas?"

"She's my Wife, my Mate. So I'm here." 

"Yes." And in that he could sense the confidence she had in him. "I'll be there shortly, Nicholas. You take care."

Nick sat back and took a breath. He rubbed his ring. They had joked about so much time had been wasted not taking next steps in their relationship, and now less than a year into their marriage...

The prospect of Judy becoming an invalid in need of care was not a worry. They had dealt with each other in turn for bedpan duty and more, and it was simply what you did for your Mate. But he was more worried for how she might not cope with might be more permanent injury.

Judy was so physical, filled with such joie de vie. How would that fair from a wheelchair? Rabbits could react badly to physical compromise. And what of her career? She'd just made detective. And what of him? While being in the ZPD was not his dream, it was now very much a part of him. But it was always in partnership with Judy. 

Nick groaned aloud. He'd have to work more directly with the senior Detective, Lieutenant Post. The Coyote had a particular suspicion of foxes in general and him in particular. Judy had run some level of interference between the two, but that was now gone. He didn't want to think that it would be permanent, but...

He went out into the Hospital lobby and found several familiar ZPD faces. "Hey, everyone. I got the word from the Doc, and it isn't great, but it isn't the worst. For now, it sounds like she'll be in surgery for a good while, so..." He shrugged in a stay if you want, but there's nothing happening fashion. Several chose to stay. 

Bogo showed up a bit later. 

"Wilde."

"Chief." 

"Anything yet?'

"Still in surgery." 

A stiff nod and he sat down to wait as well. 

After a while, Nick asked the room, "Anyone have anything on the driver?"

Bogo snorted. "22 year old Zebra Filly. Texting." He grumbled and snorted again. "She already had a couple distracted driving citations."

There was a collective grumble from everyone at that. Simple distracted driving caused more accidents and fatalities than any other single cause. Another officer had been killed only months before by one. 

"And Hopps was there doing what?"

"She was simply driving by and saw that the traffic stop could use a little help. She'd just gotten out of her vehicle when she was hit." 

There was a chorus of sharp breaths and grumbles at that. 

Nick leaned back and bounced his head off the wall a couple times, then settled to stare at the ceiling. After a moment, there was the faint sound of something. Several other officers' ears cocked to try and catch it. Then realized it was Nick, muttering, "Counting flowers on the wall, that don't bother me at all..." Just the refrain, with a little head bobble in time. After a few more repetitions, he looked around with a sad half-smile and shrug. 

And all the hopeful half-smiles of reassurance in return. Nick the joker was still there. 

All ears then shifted to a small commotion coming from the lobby. Then a small avalanche of Rabbits gushed into the room. While several, including Judy's parents, went to Nick directly, the rest, some dozen or so, introduced themselves to the other officers.

"Oh, Nick! I know you wouldn't want the whole fluffle here." Bonny glanced over at the other Bunnies, "Or even a small fraction of them. But I suspect this is going to be an extended trial for the both of you, and we figured we'd make ourselves useful for the long haul."

Nick was surprised and puzzled. "How did you guys - ?" Then he glanced at his 'phone for the time. Had it already been that long? No, she had not waited, but just long enough for the bunny bus from the 'Burrows. And he couldn't disagree with Bonny's assessment.

Stu Hopps could only wring his paws and faintly ask, "Any news yet?" 

"No. But from what I understand, there was a lot that needed to be done." Then seeing the looks of questioning concern on the Rabbit's faces, and no few curious looks from everyone else within earshot, Nick realized he needed to tell all.

Motioning everyone's attention, he began to describe what he knew about the accident and the types of injuries his Judy had sustained. There were gasps and grimaces and some weeping, and not just from the Hopps kin. He then went on to tell them about the treatment she was now receiving and the still unknown prospects for her recovery. 

The collected Rabbits then clustered around Nick in a mostly silent fluffle of comfort and support. 

After a time, everyone settled back into a waiting posture and, finally, several Doctors came into the room. 

The Red Wolf introduced the team. "I'm Dr. Clifford, the primary surgeon and this is Dr. Benjamin," Referring to the Rat on his forearm, "Cosmetic reconstruction." Then gestured to the Hyena at his side, "Dr. Wall, head of our orthopedic team." 

"We have taken care of the obvious and immediate issues with Ms. Hopps, so she is out of any immediate danger. However because she had damage to her bowel, there is still the small concern for infection, but we'll be monitoring that closely. Similarly, though she did not appear to have suffered any brain or spinal cord injury, we'll also keep a close eye on that as well."

"Dr. Benjamin's team has done a good job repairing the damage done to her face. Though time will tell for the full outcome, they're hopeful. However, the right eye was lost outright."

Nike cringed again at those words, and saw and heard reactions shared by many others. 

Dr. Clifford paused to let everyone recover before continuing. "Dr. Wall will explain Ms. Hopps' course of treatment for her leg and hip injuries."

The Hyena, a rather grizzled old fellow, sighed deeply before beginning. "As Dr. Clifford mentioned, we have only begun to deal with the damage to Ms. Hopps. I expect we will need several additional surgeries to reconstruct her leg and hip. And in that, yes, she should retain her limb." 

One of the other Rabbits challenged, "Should??"

"In years past, the level of damage would have meant loss of the leg straight away." Dr. Wall answered sadly. "And even now, I cannot say that some as yet unforeseen issue may arise. But she is a particularly healthy Doe, and I'm told will likely have the perseverance and support that will be as important as pure biology for her recovery." 

"As to how much recovery she might expect? That will have to remain to be seen. Along with the obvious bone damage, there was extensive soft tissue damage, muscle and nerves, and how well that will heal, even with our help... " 

For Nick, the rest was just so much noise. He sat back down, trying to think of options, and dreading how most of them might well end in tragedy. Then he found Stu at his side, surprisingly sober looking when he would have expected water works. 

"It's going to be a tough road ahead Nick." The elder rabbit said levelly. "Though I expect you'll be up for it, and know you have all our support, I want you to know that I know just how bad it can be." The last said while looking at something not there. 

"We all joke about all the kin we come up with as Rabbits, but we never talk about the down side." And he drew a ragged breath, and a sniffle that threatened tears. "You know that the old Bunny Burrow sign is a bit of a joke, and our claims of having now 342 offspring is the collective for the whole clan, not our personal issue." 

"And you got a hint that we Rabbits can be a bit 'fragile'." Stu looked back at Nick. "You don't see any really handicapped Bunnies back in the 'Burrow. No wheelchairs. No one blind." A deep sigh. "They don't survive for long. Too stressed or too despondent."

Nick grimaced. "Judy has talked about that a bit. I joke about how emotional you Bunnies can get, then remind myself that even that can become a lethal vulnerability." 

"That too." Then Stu managed a small smile, "But Judy. If there was going to be any Bunny to get beyond that..." 

Nick gripped the old Buck's paw. "She's your Daughter and my Wife, and we'll see her though whatever might come."

Then there was a bit longer wait until Judy came off anesthesia.

"Remember, she's going to be heavily sedated still, and she won't be able to speak. Her upper palate was a bit damaged and she still is breathing through a tracheotomy tube in her throat."

 

And there she was. To Nick, she looks so tiny, so delicate in that huge bed. Half her head was wrapped in gauze, and though nothing showed, he could smell fresh blood. Too many tubes and wires snaked off from under the covers as well as an intravenous tube to her arm. Worse was the breathing tube out of her neck and the small vacuum tubes out of her mouth and nose. She lay there, looking less like she was asleep than unconscious, or unthinkably, near death. 

"Hey Carrots." He sighed to her, and while she didn't open her eye or move her head, her unencumbered arm shifted a bit and she wiggled her paw in greeting at him. 

"See! I told you she'd be fine!" Nick was trying to be upbeat, though the uncertain faces of those around him were less convinced. "And with that trach' tube, we can finally get a word in, eh?" 

Judy flipped him the bird at that, to a collective chuckle from the crowd. Then her paw reached out, questing for his touch. Nick ever so tenderly cradled her paw and pressed it to his lips. "That's my Sweet Judith Lavern." He whispered as she clutched his paw in return.

Now the collected mammals, large and small began to relax and settle down. 

"Hey, Bun Bun, Bonny and some of the folks are here. We'll be helping you and Nick when you get out of hospital." Stu carefully touched Judy's other paw, mindful of the plumbing, but not wanting to make Nick release her paw. He was joined by his Wife.

"Judy. There isn't much that can be said at the moment, other than we will always be here for you. But you know that." And she gave Judy's paw a little reassuring touch. 

There wasn't much to say otherwise. Bogo indicated that all the paperwork would be handled by the other officers on the scene and the normal mammal resources channels, more to reassure everyone else about those kind of fussy detail, though Judy gave Nick a little extra squeeze. 

"She says thanks."

There was some small talk; discussions among the officers and family about care strategies, and small words of encouragement towards Nick and Judy. But it was mostly just a quiet vigil. Nick half-laid on the bed to have his head closer to Judy and he murmured little bits to her. 

After a while, someone noticed that Judy's monitors suggested that she had fallen asleep and it was collective decided that they should leave her be for now. 

"I'm sticking around, just to be here, for now." Nick announced. "But I'll see you all out." But as he loosened his grip on Judy's paw, she suddenly stirred and her one good eye opened to seek him out.

"Or not." And he beamed to his best beloved. "I'm not going anywhere Carrots." And he kissed her paw and then gestured that he's be right back.

He went to the cluster of Rabbits who were now just outside the room. "So, where are you guys staying for now?" 

"The Hospital has lodging for visiting families in the short term, and we have some other accommodations lined up for the longer term." Bonny explained.

"Okay, but you still have the duplicate keys for our place too, right?" 

An affirmative nod.

"Good. Feel free to pop in for anything there. And I might need you to get us things as time goes by." 

After a final round of hugs from everyone, Nick found himself alone and headed back to Judy. She was waiting for him, a hint of a smile and effort to open her drug-bleary eye a bit more open. 

"You just relax and get some sleep. I'm not going anywhere." He climbed up on the bed to lie facing her. He took up her paw in his and delicately nibbled on it. "You're not getting away from me anytime soon, you Silly Rabbit." 

Judy sighed, as well as she could with the trach' tube, and gripped his paw rather firmly. "I guess that means you're not letting me go too?" 

She faded out rather quickly, no surprise after such a busy day. Nick lay there still holding her paw. He wasn't going to sleep anytime soon, though for now, it wasn't worry that kept him awake, but just the desire to be with her, to hear her breathing, even if through a tube, and to smell her essence, even though the chemistry and trace blood. 

A Nurse checking in smiled at the sight and indicated that he could stay like that, though be careful not to jostle her. 

Then it was morning. Nick was surprised that he had slept at all, though was delighted to see Judy seemed more awake. When a Hare Doe nurse came in to see if Judy needed to relieve herself, and indicated that they would need some privacy, Nick countered that they had both been there and done that, and if her current condition need any special technique, he was more than willing to give a paw. The nurse was a bit taken aback by that, but with Judy's thumb up, she relented and helped coach him through him through the process.

"You're a special one, Mr. Wilde." The Nurse observed.

"No, she's the special one. And like I said, this isn't the first time for bed pan duty for either one of us."

She shook her head. Then, "The Doctor will be seeing if the nose and mouth tubes can be removed, which will also mean the trach' tube can be removed." 

"Hear that Carrots? You'll be able to tell us all to push off more directly in a bit."

Judy made jazz paws at that. 

"And something to eat too. You must be staving." Then looked at the doubtful face of the Nurse. 

"That is going to depend on the condition of her mouth. Likely not a full gastric tube, but we may have to bi-pass the mouth for at least a short time."

Judy crossed her arms in a pout as well as her plumbing would allow. Clearly she was not enthused with the prospect. 

It was about then that several beasts came in. Nick recognized the Rat, Dr. Benjamin, but the rest a Civet and Raccoon were unfamiliar. 

"Mr. Wilde. Hope you're doing okay?" The Rat addressed Nick. "This is Dr. Harris." The Civet, "And Dr. Jones." The Raccoon. "They'll be assisting me to see if we can free up Ms. Hopps from the worst of the plumbing." Dr. Benjamin was lifted to the bed and waved to Judy as he approached. "I was heading up your reconstruction and now want to see how things are settling out."

But before he began his examination, he turned to Nick. "I'll be taking off most of her facial bandages, and along with the injuries, she had to be shaved around the affected areas, so it will be a bit of an extra shock."

Nick grimaced at that, but nodded. 

It wasn't the worst he'd ever seen, but that it was his best beloved hurt. The naked skin was a shock, but there was a small sense of relief that there was healthy looking skin over the whole of the wound area, even with the stitching and though it was swollen and deeply bruised. The patch over the right eye was something else though. 

The doctors were also relieved that things looked as good as could be expected. Dr. Benjamin then took a careful look at Judy's mouth and nose. After a bit of poking and prodding, he, with some help from the other doctors, ever so carefully pulled out the tubes and some related packing. 

"There you go Ms. Hopps. And now we'll be removing your trach' tube." 

Nick was very much not going to watch that, but did hold Judy's paw through the procedure. 

Then the most glorious moment, after a cough, a thin, wheezy, "Hey, Slick." 

There was his Judy, though mangled and bleary, still the love of his life. 

"How ya doing?" 

"Hurt. A lot. All over." But she managed a hint of a smile for her Fox.

Nick turned to the doctors. 

"Yes, she's going to be in a lot of pain for a while. Mostly just strained muscles and bruises for most of her body, but her more acute injuries are going to be a challenge." Dr. Benjamin shrugged. "We're letting her come off the drugs for a little bit for a neurological survey. Though right now, we'll need to get her a new scan to see how all her parts are settling down."

Nick accompanied Judy down to radiology for her scans and was delighted to hear that the initial look was hopeful. No problems with her brain, despite some snarky jokes, and no obvious issues with her belly. The less said about her leg and hip the better, other than the Orthopedic specialists were strategizing over what course to take for a best outcome in the reconstruction. 

The nerve tests were frustratingly ambiguous. Judy had full sensation and function on her left lower extremities but only some vague, pain-clouded reactions to the right. 

Then back up to her room.

"Nick. I'm worried. Not so much for myself, but how this will be an ordeal for you and the family."

"Well, we've already had some trail runs of the care of busted bunnies and fractured foxes, and that part I'm not worried about, Judymylove." Nick tried not to frown. "Its how well you are going to cope with whatever happens."

Judy had to snort. "Yeah, that's us." And she gave a genuine smile at the thought. "We'll just to wait and see. But for now, I could use some more of the good stuff. I really hurt." And with that, Nick could see an edge of exhaustion.

The attending nurse nodded. "We'll try to keep you a lot more comfortable now, but you're going to get a bit loopy at best and very sleepy."

"Just do it." 

Nick held his tongue about how needlessly stubborn the silly bunny could be at times. 

"And what are you being so smug about?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all." 

"Right."

And in that, Nick felt some small reassurance that whatever happened; his best bunny would make it through.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the previous chapter was the beginning, this is sort of the end

"OW!" The angry cry rang through the apartment. 

"Mom?" And Mabel came questing for her Mother, finding her sprawled on the floor of the kitchen, cradling her left arm. 

"I think I busted my arm, again." The Rabbit growled. After a few octades, she was used to the occasional bad falls, but anything serious enough to cause real damage had been, thankfully, a rare occurrence. 

"So, what happened?" 

'Caught my arm on the counter edge going down." Judy was small enough that simply falling over was usually just a matter of a moment's lost dignity. It was unhappy connections with things on the way down that became the complication. "Ugh! I'm getting too old for this." 

Mabel grimaced a bit at that. Her Mother was an otherwise healthy fifty, but with her scars and crutch, she looked older and more frail. 

"Let me help you up." Mabel, as a now full-grown Skunk, was a bit smaller than her Rabbit Mother, but was deceptively strong, and easily hoisted her up. "You good? No woozies?" 

"I'm fine." Judy gave her a little paw grip of reassurance. "But we ought to get this looked at. Stings like the Dickens." 

On the way to the Hospital, Judy called Nick. "Hey, Slick. I'm off to the Doctor's again."

Nick fear growled. "And?" 

"Bashed my arm is all. Mabel has everything under control."

"Hi, BellBell!"

"Hi Dad! Mom doing what she does best." 

"Well, tell her to knock it off." While he intended it to be a joke, there was no mistaking the pain in his voice.

"Don't worry Dad. I'll have her fixed and home for dinner."

"You do that. I'd come down and nag in person, but got a new case and rookie to bring up to speed, so will likely be a little late." Oh, he was unhappy about that, and Judy and Mabel exchanged looks of concern. His scheduled retirement in a couple of years couldn't come too soon. 

Getting Judy taken care of went smoothly. Yes, it was a cracked ulna and she got a cast. Then, when things were wrapping up, her doctor cautiously suggested. "Have you thought about fixing your leg and avoiding these falls?"

"I'd heard about some recent treatments that have helped some cases, but I've never been a good candidate for any of that." Judy dismissed the suggestion, as it was now rather old news.

"Well, I'd recommend checking out what's available now. The new nano-surgury and gene-tweaking technologies are getting to a point that even rather old injuries can be rewired."

Judy and Mabel shared a look. There had been hopes and disappointments over the years and now a sense of resignation. And a just a bit of annoyance in all the well meaning but ultimately useless suggestions and advice they had gotten as well.

The Doctor was sharp enough to recognize all that and didn't press the issue. 

Then by the time they got home, Nick was there and fussed over his best Bunny. 

Mabel left her parents alone. Hardly embarrassed by their often public displays of affection, she knew how anxious they could get about each other's welfare and how effusive, if not a little intimate, their gestures of reassurance could go. 

In her room she texted Martin. "Hey. Mom broke herself again. What ever the wrist end of the ulna is called." 

Martin responded back immediately with voice.

"Yeah, the distal end. She okay otherwise?"

Yeah. Just annoyed for the inconvenience. And how it effects Dad." 

"I bet."

"The Doc mentioned something about some new technology for restoring function?" 

"Yeaaaah." Martin was also all too familiar with the various discussions about their Mother's condition. "But... Let me check on some things." He was a medical student now. 

"You're not going to go off on some forlorn hope again are you?" 

"I know better than that. NOW." He had initially considered medicine out of a childhood desire to help his Mother. Later, he had a hard time reconciling what he could and could not do about that. "There have been some new exotic tech that's gone beyond clinical trials that really works. That it might apply to Mom...?" 

"Martin! Not a word to Mom!" 

"Cheese! I'm not that stupid! But I am going to check." 

"Be careful." 

A few days later Martin came to visit.

"Hey Mom. How ya doin'?"

Judy made a face while presenting her cast. "So, when are you going to be able to do these for me? Jeremy doesn't do house called from the 'Burrow." Referring to her younger brother now a doctor back in the Tri-Burrows.

"I'd suspect Uncle Jeremy would never have you as a patient. You are the worst. Besides, its not recommended that we treat family."

"What?! Then why do we bother sending you to med school, you ungrateful scamp!"

"I thought it was so I could become outrageously successful and care for you in you dotage." 

"Well, that too." The exchange was a well-worn joke in the family. 

"So, how are you doing?" 

"Other than the busted part, well enough. And how are you holding up? Jeremy was constantly bemoaning his early days in med school, and I've noticed a suspicious lack of whining from you." 

Martin gave a little guilty twinge at that. "Well, on one paw, I'm really doing okay, not a lot to complain about." He glanced away, "And I've avoided troubling you about things. Mostly unloading on Uncle Jeremy or Dad."

Judy gave her Son a sad little look. "I wish you guys won't try to protect this old Doe so much. It's only a bum leg, and I'm not some delicate flower." 

"Yes Mother. You're a bitter old weed, full of thorns and impossible to eradicate." 

"Damn right!" Judy harrumphed. 

The two talked about little odd and ends for a while, catching up with family news and such. Martin was doing well in school, but was too busy for any kind of social life yet. Mabel was getting ready for classes herself, working on her engineering degree in the forthcoming semester. The grandparents were finally retiring, or at least letting the bulk of the management of the Hopps holdings go to the next generations. But through it all, Judy could tell there was something else on her Son's mind. 

"So. What else is going on?" And she leaned in, peering at him in a most theatrical fashion. His squirming reaction was the perfect tell, and he knew it. 

"Mabel called me right after you got hurt, and mentioned what the Doctor said." He winced a bit as he said it, knowing his Mother's likely response. 

Instead, she just made a sad resigned sigh. "Oh, my sweet boy. You have to let that go." And she reached out to him to playfully tug on his ear. 

"Mom, it's not me this time. I sent an anonymous summery of your case to one of the teams doing the new procedure. And they came back with a recommendation to proceed."

Judy made a rather sour face at that. "And how much of what kind of miracle are they promising?"

"You know nothing is one hundred percent, but they were talking about eighty percent chance of some level of useful mobility, maybe sixty percent chance of full function and sensation. Maybe." He tried not to sound too hopeful. 

Judy just sighed as she looked at her Son. She had done a quick peek at the on-line information available and had an idea of what the process would entail. While it might work, it would also mean multiple surgeries and an extended period of physical therapy. And risks of complications. Bad complications. 

She was not enthusiastic to commit to anything like that. In no small part that she had been living with it for more than twenty years now. Moreover, she knew her Nick, and how anxious he could get for her welfare. It would be months of torture for him. At the moment, the job needed his full attention, and that would be impossible if she was in treatment. 

Martin sighed as well. "Mom. I know. You're a tough old thing and are willing to just get by. And you don't want to get Dad's hopes, and fears, up over it. If anyone is a delicate flower..." 

In that, at least, they could share a little smile. Detective Captain Wilde had a reputation as the unflappable Slick Nick on one paw, the shrewd interrogator and investigator, and on the streets, a relentless hunter, a savage predator who always got his prey. 

But let Judy or the Twins get so much as a sniffle or stub a toe, and he could be the most tearfully fretful creature.

And nothing more was said about it that day. However, that night, Nick noticed that Judy was not spooned in like usual for his embrace, and instead had pulled herself into him, her cast awkwardly trying to drape over him. After a bit of fidgeting, He had to ask. "Sooo. What's up, Judymylove?"

Judy whined and only gripped harder to him. 

"You know I can resort to tickling." 

Judy growled. 

"Or not."

Finally, she let go and even pushed away to lie on her back and glair at the ceiling. "Getting me fixed came up." 

"I thought that wasn't an issue between us?" Earned him a playful slap. 

After a deep sigh, "There are some procedures now that might really work." 

Nick was quiet for a good long time. 

"Nick? Are you asleep?"

"Not after that kind of bombshell."

"So?"

"So what? 

"So. What do you think about something like that?" 

"Not my call. You'd be the one getting sliced and diced."

"And you'll be fretting over every second of it."

"Its what I do." 

"Seriously. We'd be talking about months of process and physical therapy."

"I'd expect something like that."

"And a chance it could go terrible wrong."

Nick was quiet for a long moment. Then, "Remember the first time you got hurt in the line of duty? And then when I did?"

Judy huffed. "It was you, Slick, that got hurt first." 

"Not how I remember it, and you're avoiding the point. We both were prepared to deal with the outcome, remain true to each other, no matter how bad. More importantly, we were not going to interfere each other's potentially life threatening career choices." 

"Not an unknown risk of the job this time."

"But it is still your personal choice. And I'm in it for the long haul with you which ever." 

"Even if it impacts your job? Which it will."

Nick raspberried that. "I see it as a handy excuse. Sorry, I can't come in today, my Wife needs me. The dedicated Mate to the poor little Bunny."

"Glob! You are awful!"

"I'm just keeping the seat warm for Avila as it is until he gets his promotion as it is." 

"That's not what I hear."

"What?"

"Well, Senior Detective Emeritus Hopps has been keeping up on your case load and she knows how hard you've been working."

"But does she know that Sylvan and Sylvan are going to be on loan to the First?"

"And Sylvan? He made Detective?" Detective Leutenant Sylvan had progressed rather admirably over the years and now had a younger Cousin the force with similar ambitions.

"Not and be there with Detective Sylvan. He'll still be a patrol beast. But part of the shifting will be to accomodate patrol beast Hopps at the Fourth."

Judy perked up in surprise, "Little Bobby is on the force now?"

"Sheriff Sylvan couldn't get rid of him quick enough." Nick snarked. The Tri-Burrows Sheriff was the Detective's older sister and Bobby was one of Judy's Nephews. "But all that is dodging the big question." 

Judy grumbled and sighed. "I could talk to the Doctors about it at least." Said without much enthusiasm. 

The pair were done talking with every intent of going to sleep, but neither got much rest that night. 

And neither had much to say that morning over breakfast. It was not until Nick got ready to leave for the Precinct that he knelt down to be face-to-face with his bunny. "Judith Laverne, you decide what will be the best for you. And know whatever you decide, and whatever the outcome, I will always be with you."

Judy gave him a wane smile. "Of course you will, my silly pup." And gave him a little peck on the nose. 

Poor Nick. He so wanted to go with her for the initial interview with the Doctor. However, like so many things in her life, she was determined to face this alone, be the brave bunny. And regretted her choice for his sake. 

To make a long story short, there was good news and bad. Though the 'bad' news was she was a reasonable candidate for treatment. And in this case, the good news was that there were no readily available times to schedule her in. The Doctors were understanding, the team she had talked to included psychologists, and her reticence was not uncommon. 

After, she needed a long walk. 

So long that that she was surprised when Nick rolled up in his car and whistled to pick her up. 

"Nick what are...?" And only then did Judy realize that it was nearly sunset. "Oh Glob, I totally lost track of time."

Nick got out and hugged his Bunny. "So, how was it?"

Judy grumbled. "I've been using this stick for so long..." She shook herself and sighed. "No. I've been able to cope with this existence for all these years." A deep sigh. "And it seems like an accomplishment. I've not only survived, but have achieved things despite it. Raised a family, put up with you for all these years." She flapped her free arm in frustration. "I've got - I don't know, used to it, invested in it even." 

Nick stood off, waiting. He gestured her close and cupped her face in his paws. Despite the mostly fur covered scars and the dreaded eye patch, and no small amount of silver shot through around her cute little muzzle, she was still his Carrots. Then, ever so gently, "But it would be nice to take a walk on the beach with you again."

Judy sighed, "I know. And that's why I'm going to try." 

Nick began to tear up, as he knew what she was committing to. He'd done his homework as well, and though he was prepared to deal with even the worst case, he also knew that even the best cast would be an ordeal for the both of them. For his part, the sacrifice was a given, it was what he did. But he still dreaded what was to come for her sake. 

000000

"You know, taking the train back to the 'Burrow always seems to be a landmark occasion for me." Judy leaned back into her Fox, enjoying the weak warmth of the morning sun through the observation dome. 

Mabel and Martin were distracted for the moment watching the world go by, leaving Nick and Judy to stand at the rail. Nick wrapped an arm around his Bunny. "Uhm. All I ever get is an anxious belly." 

"Gah! You can be so terrible. Spoiling the moment like that." 

"But it's true!" Nick whined. "I've got a zillion judgmental bunnies giving me the stink eye every time I step off the train." 

"Buh! That was only the one time, what, twenty-five, twenty-six years ago, when they first met you. Ya know. The big, bad Fox who nearly ate their sweet Judy." 

"Hmm! That didn't come 'til later." Nick leered.

"Not so loud." Judy hiss whispered, gesturing towards the kids, which got a guffaw from Nick, seeing them rather theatrically plugging their ears and feigning horror at the notion of their parents 'doing things'.

After he recovered, "Are you sure this surprise is an altogether good thing?" 

"Well, it isn't much of a big surprise. Everyone's been keeping up with my progress. I simply haven't mentioned the full extent of it." 

"Well, at least it will be a nice surprise." Nick looked to his Bunny with some relief as well as ongoing delight. The last six months had been grueling, but to see her properly walk, even cautiously jog, was more than worth it. She was still a bit lop-sided, and her right leg might not ever fully build up to match, especially at her age, but nearly full mobility and improved sensation was such a blessing.

"We're here!" The Twins announced, though Nick and Judy noticed that the train had merely crossed into the Tri-Burrows and the novelty Bunny Burrow sign was still not in sight, even less the station. 

"I guess we ought to get ourselves together." Nick observed and started fretting about the luggage. "For dramatic effect, you ought to not be carrying anything for your grand entrance."

Judy just gave him an eye roll over that, though the Twins clearly agreed with his suggestion. 

When they stopped at the station, they were just a bit disappointed that only Davy, Judy's youngest brother, was waiting for them.

"Uhmph! Judith Laverne Hopps' triumphant arrival and no grand welcome." Nick said loud enough to make sure Davy heard it as he wrestled their bags out of the train car door.

"Or is it that you're vexed that Nicholas P. isn't getting his hero's welcome?" Was the jovial come back. 

Davy gave Judy a critical look as she walked up to him. It was the first time she'd been able to do so since he was a youngster so many years ago. "Looking good Sis." 

"And it's feeling approximately good too." As they exchanged hugs. 

"Hi Uncle Dave!" Mabel bounced up to give him a hug. "How's Aunt Dasha?"

"Almost ready to pop. She's waiting for us in the bus. Wanted to come out, but like I said, is almost ready and wasn't up to the walking." And he mimed her pregnant belly. At that, Mabel gave him a play slap and scampered off to see her Aunt. 

Nick gave the little Buck, he was very much like his sire, short and round and a half-head shorter than Judy with more typical shorter Hopps ears, a hearty handshake. Then Davy abruptly gave him a big hug. "Thanks for everything, Old Fox!" 

After Nick caught his breath, "It's just what anyone would do for his Mate. And I'm not that old." 

"Right, Silver Nose." 

Nick recoiled in theatric shock and looked to his Wife for support. "I think it makes you look distinguished." was her only reply.

"And how's Jeremy Junior?" Fast becoming the nickname for Martin as medical student. 

"Just fine, Uncle." Martin was a little standoffish with his Uncle, and for that matter many of the Hopps, too mushy and emotional for his 'cool and studious' phase.

"Well, let's all go. Though there isn't exactly a massive welcoming extravaganza waiting at the warren, everyone who isn't working -. Oh, yeah, that's why there isn't a bigger crowd here. With all the recent warm weather, a couple of crops have started to bolt. Usually get a drawn out harvest, but when everything peaks at exactly the same time, it's a scramble to pick before it goes bad."

Judy and the Twins nod in understanding while Nick seemed puzzled, which earned him a gentle smack from Judy. "How you can still try to feign ignorance of all things farm and garden after all these years!" 

"Just too citified for all that agro stuff."

She rolled her eyes as they headed over to the mini-bus. There they found Mabel and Aunt Dasha in animated conversation over all things expectant mother. Dasha had come to the 'Burrows as a refugee with what was left of her family in the distant troubles that had Virgil go as part of a peace-keeping force some octades ago*. The Hopps clan had sponsored her and many like her early on and later, she and Davy met and became a couple.

Dasha was delighted to see Judy, and doubly so that she was free of brace and crutch. "My Davy say you were getting better, but, Hoi! Your Fox and the two Babies have such a blessing with you!" She always referred to the Twins as the Babies. 

"Thinking of babies, do you have any idea?" Judy pointed to Dasha's baby bump.

"Tradition says must be fate to decide, so, no. But it kicks like two." She beamed. 

"I was able to get a heart monitor check and, yeah, it will be twins." Davy cautiously mentioned, to the feigned disapproval of his mate. "But, no clue as to gender." And he smirked back at her and her sharp nod of that's how it ought to be. 

"A'right, all aboard." And everyone got settled in for the drive to the Hopps warren. Judy and Mabel sat to each side of Dasha while Nick rode up front with Davy, while Martin sat in the last row with his mini-pad on, reviewing his medical texts. 

"Reviewing your pediatrics?" Nick suggested. 

"Something like that. Can't let Uncle Jeremy be the only heroic medic on hand if things happen."

That got a general scoffing guffaw from everyone but Nick, and Judy explained. "You forget that your Grandmother and half your Aunts, and no few of your Uncles, have been midwives or assisted at one time or another for just about anything that might happen."

"Ohhh!" 

"Don't despair, there will likely be all manner of demands for free medical advice to keep you busy." Davy observed. "Your Uncle Jeremy gets besieged and you can distract at least some of the crowd."

"Or Mother Hopps will give you to the little ones." Dasha added.

"Dad!" Martin squeaked, "You and Mabel are the Fluffy Ones! I gotta study and stuff." 

'And 'stuff'?" Judy archly noted. "That wouldn't include sneaking into town and checking out a certain someone?" 

There was a chorus of Ohs? at that. 

"Mom!" Whined Martin, now cruelly betrayed. Mabel bit her lip in repressing the temptation to mention what she knew, but suspected that her Mother was going to spill it all anyway.

"Those details I've leave to Martin to reveal at his pleasure." Judy announced, knowing that Martin would then be the focus of all manner of attention, something the often too studious young beast could use a bit more of. 

Seeing the look of dismay on his face, she figured that he realized that as well. This trip was going to be fun in more ways than one.

* See the 'The Virgil Legacy' for a bit more on that.


End file.
